


Petites Attentions

by Lilas12



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Destiny, Drama, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Magic Revealed, Romance, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilas12/pseuds/Lilas12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une suite de petites scènes entre Arthur et Merlin. Au commencement, elles sont mignonnes et innocentes, pour finir par devenir de plus en plus ardentes et passionnées.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attention 1 - Quand Merlin a froid aux mains.

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur: Lilas
> 
> Paring: Merlin/Arthur
> 
> Disclamer: Les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à la BBC, je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un peu et ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de tout ceci.
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis ^^

Camelot a toujours été connu pour ses hivers rigoureux. Il n'est pas rare que la neige vienne à tomber et recouvre le royaume d'une épaisse couche de glace immaculée. Ces chutes sont souvent accompagnées d'un vent si glaciale qu'il vous transperce de part en part.

Merlin avait toujours bien aimé l'hiver à Ealdor. Les champs ne pouvant être cultivés, il se souvenait avec nostalgie des journées passée à faire des batailles de boules de neiges avec William ou a se réchauffer auprès du feu en buvant un bon bol de soupe chaude, regardant la neige tomber au dehors.

Seulement, depuis qu'il était à Camelot et surtout, aux ordres de ce crétin royal répondant au nom d'Arthur Pendragon, Merlin n'était plus certain que l'hiver était une saison aussi amusante que ça. Les batailles de boules de neige étaient remplacés par des avalanches qui l'engloutissait lorsqu'il devait déneiger l'écurie, et les bols de soupes par des sauts d'eau glacée qu'Arthur s'amusait à lui renverser sur la tête lorsqu'il jugeait que son valet avait mal fait son travail…ce qui arrivait quotidiennement.

Ainsi donc, lorsque le roi Uther Pendragon eut la merveilleuse idée d'organiser un tournois en plein milieu de l'hiver, Merlin crut qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes. Déjà qu'il supportait mal de passer quelques heures dehors à courir à droite et à gauche au bon vouloir d'Arthur, qu'allait-il advenir de lui lorsqu'il devrait passer des journées planté comme un piquet dans une tente glaciale ?

Le matin du tournois, il quitta donc Gaius avec une mine revêche et une humeur orageuse. Malgré l'épais pull de laine grossière qu'il portait, ainsi qu'une cape que lui avait gracieusement prêté le médecin, Merlin grelotta de froid à l'instant même où il posa un pied dehors.

La journée fut atroce. Merlin crut plusieurs fois que ses membres allaient bleuir puis tomber morts dans la neige. Le pire étaient ses mains. Il était parvenu à protéger ses pieds grâce à plusieurs couches de chaussettes, son cou était orné d'une écharpe tricotée par Gwen si énorme qu'il chancelait presque sous son poids, mais ses pauvres mains demeuraient douloureusement nues. Il avait tenté de mettre des gants, mais cela rendait ses gestes encore plus maladroits que d'habitude et Arthur ne cessait de se plaindre qu'il était trop lent à ôter son armure entre chaque combat. Le sorcier aurait bien tenté une formule magique pour protéger ses doigts, mais il se fustigea de n'en connaître aucune.

Ainsi, gercées, rouges et transies, les mains de Merlin le faisaient tant souffrir qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais, fidèle et courageux, il se précipita malgré tout vers Arthur lorsque celui-ci entra dans la tente, un sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres.

"Encore gagné. Ce dernier chevalier était si incompétent que je l'ai désarçonné à la première occasion." Déclara le prince, aveugle aux maux de son valet.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Merlin, qui ne sentait à présent plus ses doigts, se trouvait incapable de défaire le nœud qui nouait sa cape, qu'Arthur cessa de ressasser sa victoire. Posant un regard étonné sur son valet, le prince l'appela:

"Merlin?"

Le jeune homme n'osait pas lever ses yeux remplis de larmes de douleur vers son prince.

Forçant Merlin à cesser de triturer l'attache de sa cape, Arthur se saisit de ses doigts. La douleur fut telle que le jeune sorcier ne put retenir le petit cri plaintif qui s'échappa de sa gorge. Arthur était vraiment inquiet à présent. Le lâchant pas les doigts de Merlin, il baissa les yeux pour découvrir ce qui restait des mains de son valet.

"Mais…", bégaya Arthur, ne sachant s'il devait rire de la bêtise de Merlin ou se mettre en colère.

Gêné, le jeune brun retira vivement sa main et la dissimula dans un plis de sa cape.

"Ce n'est rien Sir", dit-il en baissant toujours les yeux.

Alors qu'il allait faire volte face, Arthur rugit:

"Merlin! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dis que tes mains étaient dans un tel état espèce de sombre idiot ?"

Stupéfait par le ton du prince, Merlin leva des yeux écarquillés vers lui.

"Je…enfin…je", balbutia le sorcier.

Il se tut lorsqu'il vit Arthur s'approcher de lui, le regard orageux. Se perdant un instant dans ses pupilles d'un bleu rendu foncé par la colère, Merlin déglutit bruyamment.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Arthur était un crétin, mais un crétin qui pouvait être plutôt effrayant lorsqu'il le voulait bien.

"Cesse de me regarder ainsi Merlin, je ne vais pas te frapper. Bien que tu le mériterais lorsque tu fais preuve d'autant de bêtise."

Ces paroles rassurèrent le jeune sorcier qui eu un petit sourire d'excuse.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Arthur fit alors un geste qui surprit Merlin au point de le faire sursauter. Ôtant ses gants de cuir, le prince les jeta sur la table où reposait ses épées puis saisit les mains glacées de Merlin au creux des siennes.

Ce geste augmentant étrangement son rythme cardiaque, le valet sentit de délicieux frissons recouvrir tout son corps lorsque Arthur commença lentement à frictionner ses paumes contre la peau meurtrie de Merlin.

Après un long silence chargé d'une étrange tension qui donna aux deux garçons l'impression d'être plongés dans un seau d'eau bouillante, Arthur crut nécessaire d'expliquer:

"Rien ne vaut la chaleur humaine pour se réchauffer."

Écoutant religieusement les paroles du prince, Merlin acquiesça d'un signe de tête, ses yeux ne pouvant quitter ceux d'Arthur. Le jeune sorcier se rendait compte qu'ils étaient terriblement proches; il pouvait presque sentir la chaleur du corps d'Arthur s'infiltrer entre eux. Par contre, jamais Merlin ne s'était rendu compte à quel point son prince était grand. Il le dominait aujourd'hui de toute sa taille, le fixant intensément, un vague sourire reposant sur ses lèvres.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une bourrasque de vent fit voler les tentures de la tente qu'Arthur sembla sortir de sa rêverie. Relâchant vivement les mains à présent brûlantes de Merlin, il se racla bruyamment la gorge pour se redonner contenance.

"Oui, bien. Je dois y retourner", jugea-t-il opportun de déclarer.

"D'accord", dit simplement Merlin, enfouissant ses mains dans sa cape pour y conserver un peu de la chaleur qu'Arthur leur avait conféré.

Un autre silence gêné tomba sur eux. A présent, ils se fuyaient du regard, les pommettes rosis.

"Mon épée?" demanda le prince.

"Oui, bien sur", se réveilla Merlin.

Il saisit l'arme par la garde et s'approcha d'Arthur pour l'introduire dans le fourreau accroché à sa ceinture. Mais, alors que leurs corps se frôlaient, une brûlante décharge les traversa de la pointe des pieds à la racine des cheveux, hérissant tout leurs poils. Jugeant préférable de ne pas accroître cette proximité qui lui semblait soudain dangereuse, Arthur se saisit de son épée, la rengaina lui-même puis, non sans un furtif regard en arrière, il quitta la tente à grand pas.

Tout tremblant, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer, Merlin retourna s'asseoir sur la table, les yeux dans le vague. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il porta une main à son front fiévreux que le jeune sorcier remarqua que celle-ci était intacte. Surpris, Merlin tendit ses bras devant lui et observa ses paumes et ses doigts avec étonnement. Sa peau était lisse, d'un blanc laiteux, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de gerçures ou de crevasses.

Avait-il utilisé sa magie sans s'en rendre compte ?

Cet étrange phénomène était-il le résultat de l'étrange échange qui venait de se dérouler entre lui et Arthur ?

Toujours profondément troublé, Merlin entreprit de nettoyer la tente.

Il n'eut plus froid une seul seconde de la journée et se dit que finalement, l'hiver n'était pas si mal que ça…

...

Prochaine Attention: Quand Arthur fait un cauchemar


	2. Attention 2 - Quand Arthur fait un cauchermar

Arthur Pendragon est un jeune homme viril et courageux, tout le monde s'accorde à dire qu'il est arrogant et que son autorité ne faiblit jamais. Seulement, c'était avant l'arrivée d'un certain valet du nom de Merlin. Si le peuple lointain de la ville basse ne voit que peu de différence chez le prince, hormis peut-être une plus grande considération de sa part, tout les proches de la famille royale, les domestiques du château et les chevaliers de la cour eux, ont été témoin de la transformation d'Arthur. Le futur souverain n'est pas devenu faible, non, il n'a pas non plus perdu de sa bravoure, il a juste doucement commencé à s'améliorer, devenant le grand roi que tout le monde espère en secret. L'intransigeance a laissé place à l'écoute, l'arrogance disparaît peu à peu et jamais auparavant l'on a vu Arthur aussi prompt à sourire que depuis que l'inutile et incompétent petit valet qu'il traîne partout est entré dans sa vie.

Bien qu'Arthur mourrait plutôt que de l'avouer à haute voix, il était conscient de l'impact qu'avait eu l'arrivée de Merlin. Sa présence lui était à présent essentielle.

Car tout incapable et ignorant qu'il soit, son jeune valet apaisait Arthur bien plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer.

Par exemple, avant l'arrivée de Merlin, le jeune prince était sujet à de nombreux cauchemars. Il n'en avait évidemment parlé à personne, trop fière pour admettre une telle faiblesse, seulement, lorsqu'il se trouvait prisonnier de l'un de ces songes terribles où il voyait le spectre de sa mère venir l'enlever ou encore son père et Morgana périr terrassés par un monstre, Arthur se réveillait immanquablement avec les larmes aux yeux. Il était ensuite incapable de trouver le sommeil pour le reste de la nuit. Et voilà que depuis que ce maigrichon petit valet aux oreilles trop grandes et aux yeux trop clairs avait commencé à le border chaque soir, Arthur n'avait plus fait le moindre cauchemar.

Au début, le prince imputa ce phénomène au fait que Merlin l'épuisait tant avec son effronterie et son incompétence chronique, que sa fatigue trop lourde écrasait ses cauchemars. Le premier matin où il se réveilla d'une nuit sans rêve, Arthur sourit et se prélassa dans son lit pendant presque une heure, la mine rayonnante, jusqu'à ce que Merlin n'arrive et ne trébuche dans un tapis, renversant le contenu de son déjeuner sur son lit…

Mais le prince dut se rendre à l'évidence car l'un des seuls soirs où il libéra Merlin de ses fonctions pour aider Gaius à faire il ne savait quoi, ses cauchemars revirent, tel un troupeau de démons, ravageant son esprit et assombrissant son cœur.

La nuit suivante, où Merlin prit bien soin de le recouvrir d'une couverture supplémentaire, de souffler sa bougie et de partir dans heurter trop d'objets, croyant qu'il dormait, Arthur passa une nuit calme et sereine.

Voulant se mettre à l'épreuve en se prouvant que la présence de Merlin n'avait pas le moindre impacte sur lui, Arthur permit plus souvent à son valet de prendre ses soirées.

Les deux nuits par semaine où Merlin n'était pas à ses côtés au couché furent un tel enfer que pendant les mois qui suivirent, Arthur exigea que son valet soit présent chaque soir. Pour cela, il inventa des raisons plus idiotes les unes que les autres, prétextant un besoin urgent que sa chambre soit rangée ou que son armure brille.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Merlin ne se plaignit jamais à la tâche. Il semblait même apprécier de passer ses soirées dans la chambre de son maître, cirant ses chaussures en l'écoutant pérorer, allant même parfois jusqu'à discuter avec lui pendant des heures.

Seulement, un soir, malgré sa promesse de nettoyer les épées d'Arthur, Merlin manqua à l'appel. En colère, le prince tourna dans sa chambre comme un lion en cage. Il alla presque jusqu'à s'abaisser à envoyer un garde chercher son valet par la peau des fesses avant de se ressaisir.

Il n'avait pas un besoin si vital de Merlin, que diantre !

Il était un prince vaillant et adulte, capable d'affronter une nuit sans la présence de ce freluquet à ses côtés !

Ragaillardi par ces pensées, Arthur se mit au lit sans plus attendre, moucha sa bougie puis s'enfonça dans ses draps de plumes.

_Une ombre passa au-dessus de lui puis s'abattit sur son crâne, l'assommant assez pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre et lâcher son épée. Couché sur le sol, sans défense, Arthur se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il tenta d'appeler à l'aide, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge serrée par la peur. C'est alors qu'elle arriva…_

_Au début, comme toujours, elle était magnifique, grande, belle, auréolé par sa couronne de cheveux blonds et bouclés. Sa mère… Ygerne. Mais plus elle s'avançait, plus son visage devenait pâle et son sourire bienveillant se figeait en un rictus morbide. Sa longue chevelure se fana pour laisser place à un crâne aux orbites vides. Ses mains squelettiques étaient tendues vers Arthur qui hurlait son horreur inaudible. Elle le saisit par le col et approcha sa bouche de la sienne comme pour l'embrasser. Au contact de ses lèvres d'os, il sentit sa vie quitter son corps, extirpée par sa propre mère._

_"Vient mon amour, dit-elle. Rejoins moi"_

_Arthur voulait lutter, mais il était incapable de lui échapper. Dans un dernier sursaut d'espoir, son ultime souffle laissa échapper un nom:_

_"Merlin…"_

_Puis, alors que d'habitude tout s'effondrait et qu'il sentait la mort s'emparer de lui, Arthur fut alors arraché à l'étreinte de sa mère pour être projeté dans un univers de douceur et de lumière. Une main chaude se posa sur son front, suivit par ce qui lui sembla être un baiser, puis Arthur sourit, s'enfonçant dans un univers rayonnant de sérénité._

Le soleil se leva sur Camelot sans que le sommeil du prince ne soit plus troublé. A son réveil, Arthur voulut s'étirer, comme à son habitude. Mais, il lui apparut soudain que sa main était prisonnière de quelque chose… ou plutôt de quelqu'un. Ouvrant les yeux, il posa un regard étonné sur Merlin. Celui-ci, assit sur une chaise dans une position plus que bancale, était à son chevet, la moitié de son buste reposant sur son lit et sa main tenant celle d'Arthur dans une étroite étreinte. Sa respiration régulière ainsi que ses yeux clos témoignaient du sommeil profond dans lequel il était plongé.

Le premier réflexe d'Arthur fut de lui lancer un oreiller sur la tête afin qu'il se réveille et lâche sa royale main. Son valet avait des explications à lui donner ! Comment se faisait-il, premièrement, qu'il ne soit pas venu prendre son service la soirée dernière, deuxièmement, qu'il est jugé opportun de s'introduire dans la chambre princière en pleine nuit, et troisièmement, qu'il ait eu le culot de s'endormir dans son lit…du moins, à moitié dans son lit.

Mais le prince arrêta son geste lorsqu'un léger sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Merlin et qu'au cœur de son songe, il serra plus fort la main du prince en bredouillant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Manquant d'éclater de rire, Arthur ne put s'empêcher de poser un regard amusé sur son valet lorsque soudain, il se souvint de son cauchemar.

La veille, une main réconfortante l'avait arraché à sa terreur, mais surtout, il se remémora un baiser, aussi léger et doux qu'un papillon, venant caresser son front.

Son regard passa de Merlin à leurs mains liées et il comprit.

Était-il possible que son valet soit celui qui l'avait sauvé de son cauchemar ?

Et si c'était le cas, comment expliquer ce baiser ?

Son cœur s'emballa soudain et, n'aimant pas du tout la morsure de cette chaleur qui se répandit en lui, Arthur saisit à nouveau son oreiller pour l'envoyer s'écraser contre la tête de Merlin.

Se réveillant en sursaut, le jeune valet poussa un cri avant de lever ses yeux gonflés de sommeils sur son prince.

"Sire, que faites-vous dans ma chambre?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Arthur l'invita d'un geste à regarder autour de lui que Merlin sembla réaliser où il se trouvait.

"Je te retourne la question", paracheva prince.

Penaud devant sa mine courroucée, le jeune brun se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de lui octroyer un sourire navré. Arthur ne put s'empêcher de se radoucir puis il ajouta, taquin:

"Je ne te connaissais pas un tel attachement pour ma main".

Surpris, Merlin relâcha vivement les doigts du prince, toujours prisonniers des siens. Ils s'évitèrent du regard quelques instants avant que le valet ne se reçoive un second coup d'oreiller en plein sur le crâne.

"Mais Sir ? Pourquoi une telle violence ?" S'enquit-il en se massant le cuire chevelu.

"Active toi ! J'ai faim ! Où est mon petit déjeuner ?"

Les ordres d'Arthur furent accompagnés d'un grand sourire et Merlin comprit qu'ils venaient de passer un accord tacite pour ne plus faire référence à cette nuit.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, même lorsque Merlin n'était pas de service le soir, Arthur n'eut plus aucun cauchemar, et il ne pouvait à présent plus en nier la cause. Car chaque nuit, alors qu'il croyait que son prince dormait, Merlin entrait dans sa chambre, heurtait un ou deux meubles à son passage, puis s'approchait de son lit. S'assurant que le sommeil d'Arthur était serein, il le recouvrait d'un drap puis, doucement, il posait un délicat baiser sur son front avant de quitter la pièce.

Ils ne parlèrent jamais de ce étrange rituel, et pourtant, chaque soir, Arthur avait à présent hâte de se coucher et s'endormait avec un sourire aux lèvres…

...

Prochain chapitre: Quand on ose frapper Merlin…


	3. Attention 3 - Quand on ose frapper Merlin

Arthur est enfant unique et malgré la présence de Morgana à ses côtés, il a toujours été choyé par son entourage. Ainsi, même en devenant adolescent, puis jeune homme, le prince a conservé cette caractéristique ayant attrait à tout enfant unique: la possessivité.

Oui, Arthur n'est pas prêteur et lorsque quelque chose lui appartient, il ne supporte pas qu'on y touche, sauf lorsque les mains en questions sont celles de son valet Merlin.

En parlant de Merlin, celui-ci, bien que possédant un caractère bien trempé lui faisait immanquablement rétorqué qu'il est un être humain et qu'il n'appartient à personne, tout le monde sait malgré tout qu'Arthur est son maître et donc, que Merlin est sa propriété.

Ainsi, tout les gens de l'entourage du prince savent qu'Arthur peut se mettre dans une colère noire lorsqu'on touche à ce qui lui appartient. Il est donc évident que les chevaliers de Camelot, qui côtoient leur prince quotidiennement, ne pouvaient ignorer ce fait. La question qui se pose à présent est: comment ont-ils put en toute connaissance de cause agir ainsi ?

Étaient-ils suicidaires ? Ou juste particulièrement idiots ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il est certain qu'après ce jour, plus personne dans tout Camelot n'osera ne serait-ce que jeter un regard mauvais à cette haute propriété du prince, j'ai nommé, Merlin.

Tout débuta le jour où certains chevaliers de la cour assistèrent à l'entraînement du prince Arthur. Ils furent tous témoins du malin plaisir que le futur souverain prenait à malmener son valet. Merlin, porteur de cible, Merlin, bouclier vivant, Merlin, adversaire pitoyable, Merlin, qui finissait immanquablement les fesses par terre, tout cela sous les répliques cinglantes d'Arthur. Le prince aimait se moquer de son valet, l'asticoter était son passe temps favori, mais il fallait dire que Merlin lui rendait bien. Leurs joutes verbales étaient après tout légendaires à Camelot. Il est donc étrange que ces chevaliers n'aient pas saisit qu'Arthur s'amusait à tourmenter Merlin. N'entendirent-ils pas leurs éclats de rires ? Ne virent-ils pas le coup de coude complice et provocateur que le valet concéda à son prince avant que celui-ci ne lui réponde par une tape derrière la tête ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, de voir Arthur rudoyer Merlin fit germer une idée de divertissement dans leur crâne épais…

Deux jours plus tard, alors que Merlin nettoyait l'écurie royale, trois chevaliers se postèrent devant la porte, lui barrant le passage. Aveuglé par la haute barrique rempli de terre et de fumier qu'il portait, le jeune valet entra en collision avec une armure de plein fouet. Déséquilibré, il tomba en arrière, le contenu du baril se déversant sur lui. Recouvert d'excrément de la tête aux pieds, Merlin leva un regard furibond sur le chevalier responsable de sa chute.

"Vous ne pourriez pas regarder où vous allez?" Rugit-il.

Les trois hommes se contentèrent d'éclater de rire en le considérant d'un regard empli de morgue.

"C'est qu'il a du répondant pour un larbin", déclara le chevalier le plus grand qui se nommait Aldir.

"Je crois que nous devrions lui apprendre la politesse", proposa le plus petit, ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, dont Merlin ignorait le nom.

Ses compères acquiescèrent et en les voyant s'approcher de lui, le jeune valet se releva vivement, reculant dans l'écurie pour tenter de leur échapper.

"Reculez, sales barriques à vin, sinon vous allez le regretter", les menaça Merlin dont le rythme cardiaque affolé témoignait de son état de panique. Il ne pouvait décemment utiliser la magie face à trois chevaliers de la cour. Or, sans ses pouvoirs, il était totalement vulnérable face à ces trois masses de muscles qui semblaient lui chercher querelle pour une raison inconnue. Il chercha dans sa mémoire pour savoir ce qu'il avait bien put faire pour les offenser, mais Merlin était incapable de se souvenir d'un quelconque affront. Il était même certain de ne pas connaître le nom de deux de ces chevaliers.

Que lui voulaient-ils donc ?

"Le regretter ? Vraiment ? Et qu'est ce qu'un pauvre valet que même son maître ne respecte pas pourrait bien nous faire?" Rétorqua le troisième homme, un blond à la mine revêche.

Ce dernier se précipita sur Merlin qui évita son attaque de justesse, plongeant dans une meule de foin. Il recula encore, mais son dos heurta soudain un mur. Il était prit au piège.

Ainsi, c'était à cause d'Arthur qu'il se trouvait dans cette situation ? Il lui avait pourtant semblé que ses relations avec le prince s'amélioraient de jours en jours… Arthur était-il au courant de cette embuscade ? Parlait-il de lui à ses chevaliers en si mauvais termes qu'ils s'octroyaient le droit de le traiter de la sorte ?

Plongé dans ses sombres pensées, Merlin ne vit pas Aldir approcher. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il le saisit par le bras avec force que le jeune valet revint sur terre. Le tirant par la chemise avec violence, il déchira le tissu avant de déclarer, une lueur de cruauté dans les yeux:

"On va s'amuser un petit peu à présent"…

Le soir même, Merlin rentra dans les appartements de Gaius, tenant désespérément sa chemise en lambeau sur son torse pour dissimuler sa peau mutilée. Heureusement pour lui, le médecin, sûrement auprès d'un de ses malades, n'était pas là. Se précipitant dans sa chambre, Merlin bloqua la porte à l'aide d'une chaise et s'effondra sur son lit. Les larmes qu'il avait réussi à contenir sous les coups des chevaliers dévalèrent sur ses joues, laissant exploser des sanglots de douleur dans sa gorge. Il osa à peine poser les yeux sur son buste, effrayé par ce qu'il allait découvrir. Mais Merlin eut à peine le temps d'ôter se qui restait de sa tunique avant qu'on frappe à sa porte.

"Merlin ? Je sais que tu es là, je t'ai vu rentrer au château ! Ouvre tout de suite !" Tonna la voix d'Arthur.

Sachant que le prince défoncerait le battant s'il ne lui ouvrait pas, le jeune valet se dépêcha d'enfiler une autre chemise, devant étouffer le cri de douleur qui menaça lui échapper tant ses gestes le firent souffrir, puis il déplaça la chaise.

Arthur entra en trombe, le regard flamboyant de colère. Faisant les cents pas dans la chambre de Merlin, il demanda:

"J'exige de savoir où tu as passé la journée ! A te prélasser ? A la taverne ? Je suis passé voir l'écurie, elle est dans un état lamentable…"

Le prince se tut alors lorsqu'il découvrit la mine affreuse de son valet. Il avait le teint grisâtre et ses lèvres étaient fendues, laissant échapper un filet de sang.

Écarquillant les yeux de stupeur, Arthur franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient en à peine une seconde. Saisissant le visage de Merlin entre ses doigts avec une douceur inattendue, il demanda d'une voix sourde où couvait une rage contenue.

"Qui t'as fait ça ?"

Refusant de lui répondre, le jeune brun se dégagea de son étreinte et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, lui tournant le dos ostensiblement.

Vexé par son silence, Arthur le contourna pour se planter devant lui, les bras croisés.

"Je ne partirais que lorsque tu m'auras dis ce qui t'es arrivé. Et ne me raconte pas que tu es tombé dans les escaliers, je ne te croirais pas", prévint le prince.

La mâchoire serrée par la colère, Merlin ne put contenir les quelques larmes de douleur et de rage mêlées qui roulèrent sur ses joues.

"Tout ceci est votre faute!" Rugit-il alors, jetant pour la première fois de sa vie un regard de profond ressentiment et de mépris à son prince. "Je sais que je ne suis pas un valet très doué, mais cela ne vous donne pas le droit de laisser entendre à tout vos chevaliers que de me rudoyer est le passe temps le plus amusant qui soit ! Vous vous occupez assez bien de me rabaisser vous-même, pas besoin d'envoyer d'autres abrutis finir le travail…"

"Mais pour l'amour de Camelot, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?" Le coupa Arthur, apparemment déboussolé.

Perdu, Merlin chercha un mensonge dans le regard du prince, mais il n'y vit qu'une limpide déception. Arthur n'arrivait pas à croire que son valet pensait réellement qu'il avait ordonné à ses hommes de s'en prendre à lui. Jamais il ne permettrait que l'on touche ne serait-ce qu'à un seul de ses cheveux…

Mais sa colère fondit comme neige au soleil lorsqu'il vit une ecchymose sur le torse de Merlin que sa tunique laissait entrevoir. Arthur fut plus rapide que son valet et il souleva les pans de sa chemise avant même que Merlin ait pu esquisser un mouvement de recul.

Ce qu'il découvrit coupa le souffle du prince. Le buste de son valet était recouvert de bleues douloureux, une plaie sanglante barrait sa poitrine alors que ce qui ressemblait à des brûlures noircissaient ses côtes. Une bouffée de rage jamais éprouvée jusqu'à maintenant envahit Arthur. Tombé à genoux devant ce spectacle qui lui broyait les entrailles, le prince réussit à souffler entre ses dents:

"Est-ce mes chevaliers qui t'ont frappé ?"  
Jamais encore Merlin n'avait sentit son maître aussi proche de la rupture. Un geste de travers et il exploserait d'un courroux insurmontable. Ses yeux étaient même voilés d'une teinte noire tant sa fureur était visible.

Merlin se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

"Qui"?

Ce mot fut à peine audible.

"Je ne veux pas attirer les ennuis, je…", balbutia Merlin, se sentant tout nu face au regard inquisiteur d'Arthur sur son torse blessé.

"Qui?" répéta-t-il dans un rugissement.

"Sir Aldir, et deux autres, un petit roux et un grand blond que je ne connaissais pas…"

Sa description était sommaire, pourtant à peine eut-il finit de parler qu'Arthur se leva vivement et sortit de la pièce d'un pas rapide, tout les muscles de son corps tendus à l'extrême. A la porte d'entrée, il croisa Gaius qui regagnait ses appartements.

"Allez vous occupez de Merlin", ordonna-t-il sans même lui accorder un regard.

Le vieil homme, surpris par tant d'agressivité, se rendit auprès de son protégé et poussa un véritable cri de stupeur en découvrant son état. Non sans poser de questions, le médecin entreprit de soigner Merlin du mieux qu'il put alors qu'au dehors, l'orage grondait.

L'affaire aurait pu être réglée de façon discrète, c'aurait été même préférable pour ne pas déchaîner les commérages, mais Arthur ne pouvait laisser cet infâme crime impuni. Quoi qu'il en soit, bien que les causes demeuraient nébuleuses, trois chevaliers se retrouvèrent au pilori le lendemain. Les paysans, n'osant pas leur jeter de légumes, furent priés par le prince Arthur lui-même de ne pas uniquement leur lancer de la nourriture, mais tout ce qui pouvait leur tomber sous la main, pierres et bâtons compris. Après une journée sur la place du village à être lapidé avec œufs et autres crottins de cheval, les trois chevaliers en disgrâce furent chassés de Camelot, perdant ainsi leur titre et leur rang. Le roi Uther fut mécontent, mais son fils se montra intraitable. Dans le château et ses alentours, on raconta que les trois hommes avaient dégradé quelque chose qui avait une grande valeur pour le prince Arthur.

A Camelot même, Merlin fut remis sur pied trois jours plus tard, grâce aux bons soins de Gaius. Et les chevaliers finirent par considérer le petit valet du prince avec respect, comme s'il faisait partit intégrante de l'armée de Camelot.

...

Sachez qu'au début, je voulais qu'Arthur perde totalement le contrôle et frappe les chevaliers, mais je me suis dis que ce n'était pas réaliste. Malgré son attachement pour Merlin, il se doit malgré tout de ne pas se déshonorer en s'abaissant à les frapper à son tour. J'ai donc trouvé qu'un bannissement et une humiliation seraient des châtiments bien plus cuisants.

En espérant que je ne vous ai pas déçu.

Prochaine attention: Quand Arthur n'est pas là...


	4. Attention 4 - Quand Arthur n'est pas là

Cela faisait bien plus d'un an que Merlin était au service d'Arthur et en tout ce temps, il avait finit par connaître son maître par cœur. Il était peu à peu devenu son confident non officiel. C'est à dire que lors de leurs longues chevauchées aventureuses, ou simplement lorsque Merlin passait ses soirées dans la chambre d'Arthur, ils en étaient venu à échanger des souvenirs d'enfance, des secrets, des pensées…

Ainsi, le valet du prince pouvait se vanter d'être aujourd'hui, la personne la plus proche de son maître. Peut-être même le connaissait-il mieux que son propre père. En plus d'être le seul à être au courant pour ses cauchemars, les circonstances de sa naissance et le fait qu'il avait peur des rats, Merlin, malgré sa maladresse chronique, devinait de plus en plus souvent les besoins et les envies d'Arthur avant même qu'il ne lui en fasse la demande.

Par exemple, il savait que le prince avait la peau sensible et qu'elle s'irritait fréquemment au contact des savons à base des plantes poussant dans la région. Il n'entrait pas dans les fonctions de Merlin de nettoyer lui-même le linge d'Arthur, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire immanquablement tremper ses vêtements et ses draps dans une solution à la camomille concoctée par Gaius et qui prévenait les irritations. Arthur n'en savait évidemment rien, mais il était heureux d'enfin s'endormir dans des draps qui ne lui provoquaient pas d'horribles démangeaisons. Il alla même un jour jusqu'à féliciter Gwen, qui officiait souvent à la laverie lorsqu'elle ne s'occupait pas de Dame Morgana, du nouveau savon qu'ils utilisaient. La jeune femme lui assura que leur fournisseur était toujours le même depuis des années, ne comprenant pas de quoi il voulait parler. Étonné, Arthur l'avait donc laissé vaquer à ses occupations, oubliant bien vite le mystère de la douceur étonnante de son linge.

Un autre détail qui prouvait que sous ses apparences d'incompétence, Merlin cachait une âme très prévenante. Arthur ayant une hantise des rats, son valet prenait donc bien soin à ce qu'aucun petit rongeur ne se retrouve jamais à gambader dans les appartements de son maître. Il installait d'ingénieux pièges aux quatre coins de la chambre d'Arthur afin de capturer les imprudents avant qu'ils n'aient eu l'occasion de renifler ne serait-ce qu'une chaussette royale. Merlin ramassait ses pièges quotidiennement, relâchant les petits prisonniers dans un champ voisin dés qu'il en avait l'occasion. [1]

Ainsi, Arthur vivait dans l'ignorance de toutes les petites attentions que Merlin avait à son égard. Pour lui, il était devenu naturel que ses bottes et ses chaussettes n'aient plus besoin d'être rapiécées, que ses draps et ses oreillers sentent la lavande, que ses vêtements caressent sa peau telle de la soie fluide et que ses fruits soient toujours épluchés.

Mais cela ne pouvait durer bien longtemps…

Un jour, alors qu'il pensait qu'Arthur était partit entraîner les nouveaux chevaliers, Merlin s'appliqua a dissimuler un brin de lavande sous chaque oreiller. Il lissa ensuite les draps fraîchement lavés et passés dans la solution de camomille. Sachant que le prince souhaiterait se changer au retour de son entraînement, Merlin sortit sa tunique rouge favorite, l'agrémentant d'une touche de lavande dont il écrasa le brun entre ses mains pour ensuite fraîchement parfumer le tissu d'une discrète effluve florale. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la table et s'en allait peler les pommes dont Arthur ne supportait pas la peau, Merlin se figea, un couteau dans une main et un fruit dans l'autre.

Depuis l'encadrement de la porte où il était adossé, le prince le regardait, un petit sourire moqueur ornant ses lèvres.

"Sir, vous êtes rentré tôt !" S'exclama Merlin pour se redonner contenance.

Les joues roses, il pria toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait qu'Arthur vienne juste d'arriver et qu'il ne l'ait pas vu s'appliquer à préparer sa chambre telle une bonne petite épouse attentionnée. Il préférait mille fois que son maître le croit négligeant et inutile plutôt qu'il réalise à quel point il lui importait que son quotidien lui paraisse le plus agréable possible.

C'était positivement dégradant et surtout…très gênant.

Seulement, ses espoirs tombèrent en miette face à la vue de la mine satisfaite et amusée d'Arthur. Merlin ferma un instant les yeux et baissa les bras, prêt à recevoir les railleries du jeune prince de plein fouet.

"Merlin, je ne te savais pas si prévenant à mon égard", déclara Arthur en entrant dans sa chambre.

Il en observa ensuite chaque recoin d'un œil faussement inquisiteur, semblant chercher quelque chose de précis. Lorsqu'il s'approcha du lit, Merlin se précipita à sa suite, mais il arriva trop tard. Arthur tenait déjà un brin de lavande entre ses doigts, le présentant à son valet comme s'il venait de trouver la preuve d'un crime odieux. Puis, devant la mine déconfite de Merlin, le prince éclata de rire. Ne sachant trop comment réagir, le valet se contenta de hausser les épaules et de sourire.

"Comment sais-tu que j'aime l'odeur de la lavande?" Demanda Arthur lorsqu'il eut retrouvé son sérieux.

Il était à présent assit sur son lit, Merlin se tenant en tailleur sur le tapis juste en face de lui. Levant les yeux, le valet surprit le regard presque attendri avec lequel le prince le considérait. Se reprenant vite, Arthur se racla bruyamment la gorge puis incita Merlin à répondre d'un signe de tête.

"Il y a quelques mois, nous parlions de nos souvenirs d'enfance. Vous m'aviez alors confié que même s'il cela semblait impossible que vous pussiez vous en souvenir, vous aviez malgré tout la certitude qu'une odeur de lavande flottait dans l'air le jour de votre naissance…l'odeur de votre mère", répondit Merlin, osant à peine regarder son prince dans les yeux.

Arthur en resta muet. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son valet se souvienne d'un détail aussi lointain et surtout, qu'il ait pensé, à juste titre, que cette odeur l'apaiserait plus que tout.

Particulièrement ému, Arthur dévisageait Merlin comme s'il pouvait réellement le voir pour la première fois.

Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas se rendre tout de suite compte à quel point il était exceptionnel ?

Alors que le valet allait ajouter quelque chose, troublé par l'intensité du regard que son prince posait sur lui, Arthur déclara, forçant Merlin à le fixer en retour:

"Ta couleur préférée est le rouge, parce qu'elle te rappelle la couleur du feu et des fraises, dont tu raffoles. Un jour, tu es tombée d'un arbre et tu t'es cassé le bras. Tu avais sept ans n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'as confié ne jamais avoir eu aussi mal de ta vie…du moins, avant de travailler pour moi, car les courbatures et les blessures que tu as eu depuis que tu es à mon service sont bien pires, selon tes dires. Ensuite, tu détestes les noix, tu trouves que ça a un goût de vieille semelle, bien que je ne vois pas comment tu puisses les comparer sans au préalable avoir manger la semelle en question. Et pour finir, tu as peur de l'orage, parce que un jour, la foudre a frappé ta maison et a faillit tué ta mère."

Merlin resta bouche bée. Arthur se souvenait de tout, même d'un tout petit détail comme l'âge auquel il avait chuté de l'arbre. Souriant à pleine dents, une larme chatouillant le coin de ses yeux, le valet rejoignit son prince sur le lit.

"Je possède une bonne mémoire lorsqu'il s'agit de choses importantes", confia Arthur qui semblait incapable d'émerger des yeux océaniques de Merlin.

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ils se dévisageaient, cherchant à savoir comment ils avaient pu commencer par se haïr, quand aujourd'hui leur cœur battait à l'unisson…

\---------------------

[1] Sachez que j'ai eu un petit ratounet d'amour comme animal de compagnie et que j'ai été traumatisé de voir que Merlin en tuait un dans la saison 1... donc, dans ma version, Merlin est un ami des ratounets ^^

Prochaine attention: Quand Merlin se croit ensorcelé...

Les choses vont devenir plus concrètes et se compliquer entre nos deux héros.


	5. Attention 5 - Quand Merlin se croit ensorcellé

Merlin était troublé depuis quelques jours. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait soudain si fiévreux en présence d'Arthur. Pourtant, il l'envisageait quotidiennement depuis presque deux ans, il l'avait déjà vu dans les situations les plus incongrues qui soient et faisait presque partie intégrante du mobilier à présent. Ainsi, son prince ne se gênait plus pour se baigner ou se dévêtir en sa présence. Cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé auparavant, Merlin avouant même qu'il était plutôt désagréable de voir ce bellâtre musclé dans le plus simple appareil lorsqu'il n'était lui même qu'un petit freluquet donc les muscles étaient aussi sec qu'un arbre décharné.

Seulement, ces derniers jours, Merlin sentait immanquablement ses joues prendre feu lorsque Arthur n'ôtait ne serait-ce que sa chemise face à lui.

Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer plus tôt à quel point les muscles de son dos choyaient à la lueur du feu ? Et cette chute de rein ? N'était-il pas proprement indécent d'en posséder une si positivement... délicieuse à l'œil ? Et ce torse sans défaut ? Musclé et ferme juste comme il le fallait ? Était-ce même légal ?

Se fustigeant mentalement à chaque fois que son esprit partait dans de telles élucubrations, Merlin finissait par se demander si on ne l'avait pas ensorcelé. Car le pire n'était pas qu'il se sentait devenir brûlant de la tête aux pieds lorsqu'il était aux côtés d'Arthur, ça encore, il pouvait le contrôler en s'éloignant imperceptiblement.

Non...

Le plus terrible, le plus impensable et le plus frustrant, c'étaient les images scandaleuses mais ô combien délicieuses qui accompagnaient ces bouffées de chaleur. Une véritable coulée de lave se répandent inéluctablement dans tout son être pour se loger au creux de son bas ventre, le pauvre valet, mortifié de honte, devait alors trouver une excuse pour fuir le regard inquisiteur de son prince.

_Arthur se penchant sur lui, leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre..._

_Lui, qui passait sa main le long de la colonne vertébrale de son prince, perdant ses doigts dans ses cheveux couleur or..._

_Les lèvres d'Arthur au creux de sa nuque, dévorant sa peau de baisers..._

_Lui, qui au lieu de le vêtir de son armure, arrachait presque les attaches de la côte de maille princière pour presser son corps chaud contre le sien..._

Encore une fois, Merlin était allé si loin dans ses fantasmes avilissant qu'il dut se donner une véritable gifle pour se reprendre et empêcher à son pauvre pantalon de devenir soudainement trop serré. Alerté par le bruit de coup provenant de sa gauche, Arthur considéra Merlin avec inquiétude, comme s'il le soupçonnait de dissimuler une maladie mentale.

« Merlin... pourquoi diable viens-tu de te frapper ? »

Bafouillant, le valet, qui jugea bon de reprendre le cirage de botte où il l'avait abandonné avant de laisser ses yeux vagabonder sur Arthur, qui lisait des documents à la lueur d'une bougie, tenta de répondre intelligiblement qu'il voulait simplement chasser une mouche. Haussant les sourcils, le prince leva ensuite les yeux au ciel, se disant qu'il n'arriverait jamais à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez son valet, puis il reprit sa lecture.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il fut certain qu'Arthur était assez accaparé par ses fiches de lois, que Merlin osa relever les yeux dans sa direction.

Ces pensées impures devaient cesser !

Jamais auparavant Merlin n'avait été aussi proche de la rupture. Quelques secondes encore, et il aurait littéralement allongé Arthur sur la table pour le violer sur place.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

Depuis que son prince avait prouvé son attachement à son égard en chassant les trois chevaliers qui l'avaient battu, Merlin ne se sentait plus lui-même face à Arthur. Ou plutôt si, il se sentait un peu « trop » lui-même, trop bien, tellement à l'aise et en sécurité qu'il s'était surpris à éprouver de nouvelles et bouleversantes émotions en sa présence. Seulement, Merlin ne pouvait décemment ressentir de telles choses pour son maître, qui, en plus d'être un noble, était un homme pour l'amour de Dieu !

La seule explication logique à ce penchant était la magie. Quelqu'un cherchait certainement à le discréditer aux yeux d'Arthur pour tenter d'atteindre le trône.

Il fallait que cela cesse ! Et il avait une idée pour briser à tout jamais cet enchantement malsain. L'évocation des trois chevaliers bannis pour l'avoir frappé avait rappelé à Merlin qu'il n'avait jamais encore eu l'occasion de remercier Arthur de l'avoir vengé. N'étant pas un total ingrat, le jeune valet avait là la parfaite excuse pour mettre son plan en action...

Tout se jouerait le lendemain...

Comme tout les midis, Merlin quitta Arthur pendant son entraînement quotidien pour aller lui chercher son déjeuner. Seulement, cette fois-ci, le jeune valet pria les cuisiniers de le laisser préparer lui-même le repas de sa majesté. Prenant grand soin de lui faire mijoter une délicieuse dinde accompagnée de pommes de terres et de marrons, le plat préféré d'Arthur, Merlin y ajouta ensuite son ingrédient secret. Il s'agissait d'une potion de répulsion qu'il avait concocté le soir précédant, profitant de l'absence de Gaius pour lui emprunter ses ingrédients. Ajoutant l'un de ses cheveux à la mixture, Merlin était à présent certain que plus jamais il ne se surprendrait à regarder Arthur avec des yeux lubriques. La potion promettait que celui qui ingérait le cheveux de Merlin détruirait à jamais tout sentiments amoureux et envies physique sur sa personne. N'ayant débusqué aucune preuve ni trace du sortilège qu'on avait bien pu lui lancer, le valet n'avait trouvé aucune autre solution pour anéantir cette attirance assurément magique.

Malgré toute la volonté du monde, Merlin ne put s'empêcher, lorsqu'il rapporta le plateau jusqu'à la chambre royale, d'arranger les lieux au mieux, agrémentant même la table de quelques brins de lavande. Pour parachever son œuvre, il déposa un petit mot de sa main à côté de l'assiette. Observant le résultat d'un œil satisfait, ayant hâte de mettre définitivement un terme à ce sortilège diabolique, Merlin entendit des pas se rapprocher. Persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'Arthur, il prit place aux côtés de la table, un sourire aux lèvres. Quel ne fut pas sa déception lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Gwen.

« Merlin, Gaius te cherche partout depuis ce matin, il tient apparemment à te parler d'une chose urgente. », le prévint-elle avec une mine prouvant que le médecin n'était pas de très bonne humeur.

Avait-il découvert que Merlin s'était servit de ses fioles et potions durant son absence ?

Serrant les dents de crainte, le jeune valet jugea préférable de rejoindre immédiatement Gaius dans ses appartements. Après tout, son piège était en place et rien ne pouvait à présent stopper la course des évènements.

« J'y vais tout de suite », décida Merlin.

Gwen le regarda partir avec un petit sourire d'encouragement. Profitant de l'absence d'Arthur pour lui apporter des draps propres que Merlin changeraient à son retour, la jeune femme jugea que la chambre méritait d'être un peu aérée. Ouvrant la fenêtre en grand, elle ne vit pas qu'un coup de vent fit tomber un petit morceau de papier de la table, l'envoyant sous une chaise...

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Arthur arriva dans sa chambre, découvrant Gwen qui arrangeait les brins de lavandes sur la table où un véritable festin l'attendait. Un sourire rayonnant illuminant son visage, il referma la porte sur son passage...

Lorsque Merlin revint aux appartements d'Arthur, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, et ayant du inventer une raison valable qui expliquait le désordre de son laboratoire à Gaius, il trouva la porte close. Il resta un instant figé, étonné. D'habitude, Arthur laissait toujours le battant entrouvert lorsqu'il attendait Merlin, ceci représentant un signe de bienvenue. Curieux de savoir si le prince avait apprécié sa surprise, et surtout si sa potion avait fonctionné, le valet actionna la poignée. Mais ce qu'il découvrit lui glaça le sang.

Arthur et Gwen étaient face à face, leur visage à quelque centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le prince lui souriait avec tendresse... d'une manière qui ne lui serait jamais accordé à lui, Merlin, pauvre valet dont le cœur semblait se faner soudain. Il dut étouffer une exclamation de stupeur lorsqu'une main d'Arthur vint caresser la joue de Gwen, qui rougit de plaisir. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils sentirent la morsure deux yeux écarquillés les observant, que les deux jeunes gens s'éloignèrent vivement l'un de l'autre. Rose de confusion, Arthur s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il était gêné, puis jugea important de préciser:

« Je remerciais juste Gwen pour le délicieux déjeuner qu'elle m'a préparé. Dinde rôtit aux marrons, ma préférée. Ce n'est pas toi qui aurait ce genres d'attentions envers moi n'est-ce pas Merlin? »

Cette dernière phrase avait été dite sans penser à mal, avec une pointe d'humour, mais Merlin la reçue comme un poignard en pleine poitrine. Esquissant un sourire qui sembla lui arracher les lèvres, le valet remarqua ensuite avec horreur que l'assiette était vide. Ainsi, Arthur avait ingéré la potion de répulsion... seulement, lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers lui, Merlin ressentait tout sauf de la répugnance. Il le trouvait cruellement beau. Merlin eut envie de lui arracher ce sourire stupide du visage, le frapper, lui mettre une gifle pour qu'il ressente ne serait-ce qu'un centième de la douleur qui broyait à cet instant sa poitrine. Reprenant difficilement sa respiration, comme si on venait de lui donner un violent coup de poing dans les côtes, Merlin comprit avec désespoir la raison pour laquelle la potion n'avait eu aucun effet. Son attirance, son trouble pour Arthur n'était aucunement du à la magie. C'était réel, aussi tangible et inéluctable qu'un roc. Ce genre de sentiments, rien ne pouvait les éluder, aucune magie ne pouvait les réduire à néant.

Et c'est alors que Merlin réalisa qu'il aimait Arthur, de toute son âme.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Cela lui paraissait si intense à cet instant, imprégnant chaque parcelle de son être, qu'il ne sut comment il avait pu éluder cet amour aussi longtemps. Ce n'était qu'aujourd'hui, alors qu'Arthur regardait Gwen avec une tendresse infinie, que Merlin comprenait ce que recelait son cœur. Le vieux dicton qui dit qu'on ne se rend compte de la vérité qui était sous nos yeux que lorsqu'on perd tout espoir est bien vrai. Et c'est avec cruauté que Merlin se reçut cette vérité de plein fouet.

Apparemment rendue mal alaise par le silence soudain et surtout, l'intense regard rempli d'incompréhension et de douleur que s'échangeait les deux hommes, Gwen s'excusa auprès d'eux puis prit congés. Lorsqu'elle passa devant Merlin, celui-ci la foudroya littéralement du regard. Un instant effrayée par ses yeux habituellement amicaux et aujourd'hui aussi froid que la glace, la jeune femme sursauta. Elle s'éloigna ensuite au plus vite dans le couloir.

Merlin ne pouvait la laisser partir ainsi. Elle s'était appropriée la confection de ce déjeuner et en avait tiré tout les bénéfices. Bien que ce mensonge était minuscule, il apparut aux yeux du valet comme un véritable crime, une trahison. Marmonnant à Arthur qu'il revenait tout de suite sans même lui accorder un regard, Merlin courut après Gwen. La retenant par le bras dans un couloir voisin, le jeune homme lui demanda:

« Pourquoi lui avoir mentit ? »

Essoufflée, la servante osa à peine le fixer.

« Pourquoi ? » répéta Merlin d'une voix presque désespérée.

Plantant ses yeux dans les siens, la jeune femme avoua:

« Je suis navrée Merlin. Mais lorsqu'il est arrivé dans sa chambre, Arthur m'a vu arranger les fleurs de la table. Il a alors crut que c'était moi qui lui avait préparer ce déjeuner. Il semblait si heureux que je n'ai pas osé le contredire. Tu sais à quel point je tiens à lui Merlin... »

Le venin qui imprégnait ses veines reflua devant la mine désolée de Gwen. Un instant, aveuglé par sa jalousie, le jeune homme en avait oublié que son amie aussi éprouvait de tendre sentiments pour Arthur depuis quelques temps déjà. Cela pardonnait-il son mensonge ? Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser. Quoi qu'il en soit, prenant sur lui, désirant tout sauf dévoiler son attachement à Arthur, Merlin sourit.

« Je sais... »

« Tu me pardonnes ? » S'enquit Gwen avec une moue adorable.

Merlin hocha amèrement la tête. Bien entendu qu'il lui pardonnait. Son amie était quelqu'un d'authentique et de doux, jamais elle n'avait pensé à mal en agissant ainsi.

Si elle savait...

La laissant repartir, Merlin ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une nouvelle morsure dans son cœur. La jalousie était véritablement un vilain défaut. Toutes ces émotions et révélations ayant bouleversé le jeune valet bien plus qu'il ne le laissait voir, il se sentit incapable d'affronter le regard d'Arthur. Pas tout de suite...

Décidant de descendre aux appartements de Gaius pour l'aider à ranger son laboratoire, Merlin colla un sourire sur ses lèvres alors que son coeur saignait. Car en s'avouant ses sentiments pour Arthur, il avait également réalisé une chose: jamais il ne pourrait lui rendre cet amour.

Peut-être que si Merlin avait eu la force de rejoindre le prince dans ses appartements, tout aurait été différent...

Car, à l'instant où son valet quitta le couloir, le prince laissa échapper un feuillet de lois de ses mains, puis se pencha sous la table pour le ramasser. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir la présence d'un autre petit papier, dissimulé par le pied de sa chaise. S'en saisissant, oubliant sa fiche de loi, Arthur le déplia, les sourcils froncés.

Plus sa lecture avançait, plus son visage s'adoucissait. A la fin, un sourire étonné et quelque peu niais reposait sur ses lèvres. Pris d'un élan indomptable et insensé, mais qui dévorait sa poitrine de douces flammes, Arthur se précipita dans le couloir.

Que se serait-il passé s'il y avait découvert Merlin et non les quelques gardes qui lui firent reprendre ses esprits et rebrousser chemin ?

Nul ne peut le dire.

Reprenant place sur sa chaise, Arthur délaissa la paperasserie administrative pour relire ce petit message qui le fit à nouveau sourire tendrement.

_« Arthur,_

_Je sais que cela peut vous paraître un peu tard, mais je voulais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait. Jamais je ne me serais douté que vous agiriez de la sorte pour me protéger. Sachez que la colère et la douleur m'ont aveuglé et que jamais je n'ai douté de vous._

_Je ne saurais douter de vous..._

_J'ai donc cuisiné moi-même votre plat préféré en guise de remerciement. En espérant que cela réchauffe votre cœur en cette froide journée,_

_Votre idiot et inutile petit valet,_

_Merlin. »_

\------------------------------------

Prochaine attention: Quand Arthur perd une bague…

Là, ça va devenir sérieux ^^


	6. Attention 6 - Quand Arthur perd une bague

Arthur était en colère. Oui, il n'était pas du tout satisfait de l'attitude de Merlin ces derniers temps. Autrefois, ils semblaient tout deux incapable de passer ne serait-ce qu'une journée l'un sans l'autre, une étrange force les poussant irrémédiablement à se croiser toute les cinq minutes. Mais depuis une semaine, Arthur paraissait le seul à toujours être possédé par cette petite bestiole qui lui brûlait les entrailles, à la recherche intensive de Merlin. Et bien que le prince faisait tout pour l'éluder, il n'en était pas moins qu'il était en manque. Comme une drogue bienfaisante, son valet était devenu indispensable dans sa vie. Et voilà que du jour au lendemain, cet idiot l'abandonnait comme une vieille chaussette. Et Arthur avait de plus en plus de mal à ignorer cette légère douleur au creux de sa poitrine.

Merlin lui manquait. Un point c'est tout.

Seulement, le jeune valet, qui se montrait d'une maladresse légendaire dans la réalisation de ses tâches quotidiennes, était par contre particulièrement habile lorsqu'il s'agissait d'éviter le prince. En l'espace de sept jours, Arthur aurait pu compter sur les doigts d'une seule main les fois où il n'avait ne serait-ce qu'aperçut Merlin. Utilisant subterfuges et excuses plus astucieux les uns que les autres, comprenant le plus souvent les noms de Gaius et Gwen, le valet n'était plus présent ni le matin au réveil du prince, ni même le soir. Il envoyait à chaque fois un différent serviteur dans les appartements d'Arthur jusqu'à ce que celui-ci, excédé par l'absence de son valet, ne chasse rageusement le dernier en date de sa chambre.

Ainsi, en ce samedi matin où aucune charge importante de lui incombait, Arthur profitait de son temps libre pour réfléchir.

Depuis quand exactement Merlin le fuyait-il ?

Une grosse semaine, à vue d'œil, tout cela ayant débuté le lendemain de ce fameux jour où il lui avait cuisiné cette délicieuse dinde, accompagnée d'un adorable petit mot. Arthur ne se souvenait pas avoir échangé plus de deux mots avec Merlin depuis. Et encore, ces paroles avaient été crié à travers les couloirs, son valet le fuyant apparemment comme la peste. Bien que souvent concentré sur sa petite personne, Arthur n'était ni aveugle ni sourd, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Merlin dont il devinait les expressions bien mieux que cela était décemment acceptable entre un valet et son maître. Mais le prince en était venu à la conclusion qu'avec son serviteur, les questions de décence et de bienséance n'avaient ni logique ni raison d'être. Il en avait toujours été ainsi entre eux. Du début de leur relation, haineuse et conflictuelle, jusqu'à ce qu'ils apprennent à se connaître et deviennent des amis, des confidents...et peut-être même un peu plus que cela. Quelque chose qu'Arthur ne pouvait définir avec des mots...

Quoi qu'il en soit, se fut sans réserve que le prince tenta de percer le secret de l'étrange éloignement de Merlin à son égard.

Et soudain, la vérité le frappa de plein fouet.

Il se souvint distinctement du désespoir et de la douleur qui avaient baigné les yeux de son serviteur lorsqu'il l'avait découvert avec Gwen. Sur le coup, le fait de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit aux côtés de la servante avait accaparé toute son attention. En découvrant ensuite que le repas n'avait pas été cuisiné par Gwen mais par Merlin, Arthur en avait presque oublié cet élan de tendresse envers la jeune femme, balayée par la vague d'affection qu'il avait ressentit pour son valet. Mais là était tout le problème. En omettant cette scène et ne faisant jamais comprendre à Merlin qu'il savait que c'était lui et non Gwen qui lui avait préparé la dinde, Arthur avait dut le blesser d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Se fustigeant de sa propre bêtise, le prince chercha alors un moyen de parler à son valet. Vu que Merlin se cacherait dés qu'il le verrait arriver, le prince devait trouver une raison valable pour qu'il soit dans l'obligation de se rendre auprès de lui.

Mais il se pouvait qu'Arthur est une idée...

Dans l'après midi, le bruit commença à courir dans le château. L'impensable, le terrible crime. La bague d'Arthur, frappée aux armoiries de Camelot, son sceau royale, la plus riche et irremplaçable de ses possessions avait disparut. Lui avait-on volé ? L'avait-il perdu ?

La question demeurait.

Toutes personnes ayant accès à la chambre princière furent donc commandés de se rendre dans les appartements d'Arthur afin de subir un interrogatoire. Étant le valet officiel du prince, Merlin fut le premier (et seul) convoqué. Bien qu'il tenta de trouver une excuse pour ne pas s'y rendre, le valet fut contraint de suivre Sir Léon. Abandonné devant la porte close de la chambre d'Arthur, Merlin souffla de dépit et prit sur lui pour ne pas partir en courant.

Depuis qu'il avait accepté ses sentiments pour le prince, le jeune valet s'était trouvé incapable de lui faire face. Son cœur battait la chamade et il rougissait comme une jeune fille rien qu'à la pensée d'Arthur. Qu'en serait-il lorsqu'il serait obligé de le regarder dans les yeux ? Ne pouvant reculer, Merlin savait que la confrontation qu'il redoutait tant allait se produire. Prenant sur lui et refoulant la bouffée de chaleur qui le saisit, il poussa la porte et entra. Arthur lui tournait le dos, face à la fenêtre grande ouverte sur la cour du château. Il ne se tourna dans sa direction que lorsque Merlin ferma le battant derrière lui.

Dés qu'il était entrée, Arthur avait pu sentir sa présence, ses yeux fixant son dos. Il avait même deviné sa crainte et son trouble, égal au sien. Le seul fait de le savoir ici fit sourire le prince. Mais, devant jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout, Arthur effaça la joie de son visage pour prendre une expression neutre. Faisant face à Merlin qui regardait ses pieds, le prince déclara:

« Merlin ! Quelle surprise de te voir. J'en était venu à croire que tu avais quitté Camelot ! »

Malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il y mit, Arthur ne put empêcher à sa voix d'être teintée d'amertume.

« Pardonnez moi Sir, j'étais très occupé... » souffla piteusement Merlin.

« Je sais, Gwen, Giaus... C'est à croire qu'ils ont un besoin vital de ta présence ces derniers temps », le coupa Arthur.

Il n'était dans son attention de blâmer son valet, mais le prince fut tout de même satisfait de contraster qu'il ne semblait pas très fier de son attitude. Pour mettre fin au lourd silence qui s'installa entre eux, Arthur déclara:

« Tu connais certainement la raison de ta présence ici. »

Il fit exprès d'utiliser un ton accusateur et étouffa un petit rire lorsque Merlin leva un regard indigné dans sa direction. Enfin, il avait attiré son attention.

« Vous croyez sérieusement que je suis responsable de la disparition de votre sceau ? » s'écria le valet, s'approchant du prince.

Sa colère semblait lui avoir momentanément fait oublier la raison pour laquelle il fuyait Arthur depuis une semaine. Content de constater que son plan fonctionnait à merveille, le prince franchit les quelques pas qui le séparait de Merlin, et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il put le dominer de toute sa taille, leurs corps à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Son valet déglutit péniblement et voulut reculer devant cette soudaine proximité, mais Arthur ne retint par le bras. Ils se fixèrent alors un long moment, bleu contre bleu, une vive chaleur imprégnant leur deux corps.

De nouveau, une folle envie traversa le prince, vibrant de la pointe de ses pieds à la racine de ses cheveux. Il porta alors une main au visage de Merlin, soulignant la courbe de son menton, un petit sourire fasciné aux lèvres. Frissonnant presque sous cette formidable force qui le poussait à accroître ce contact délicieux, Arthur passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son valet. Mais soudain, une sonnette d'alarme raisonna dans sa tête, lui faisant réaliser le danger qu'engendrait cette proximité. Tout l'être de Merlin l'attirait trop, telle une insidieuse drogue, il lui faisait perdre la tête. Reculant d'un pas pour reprendre contenance, Arthur lui tourna alors le dos pour tenter de mettre fin aux battements fous de son cœur. Il ne vit donc pas que Merlin chancela légèrement, devant se retenir à une chaise pour ne pas s'écrouler. Ces caresses pourtant toutes simples l'avaient transporté dans un univers rempli de chaleur et de plaisir. Si Arthur ne s'était pas dégagé aussitôt, nul doute que Merlin n'aurait plus été capable de museler son désir plus longtemps.

Et alors, un espoir insensé étreint son cœur.

Était-il possible qu'Arthur soit lui aussi troublé par sa présence ? Éprouvait-il cette envie irrépressible de s'enivrer de lui, de posséder son corps, son âme ? Comment expliquer autrement cette faille brûlante qu'il avait perçut dans les yeux perdus de son prince ?

« Je sais que tu n'as pas dérobé mon sceau », répondit Arthur qui lui tournait toujours le dos, l'une de ses mains serrant la fine colonne de bois qui soutenait son baldaquin. Ses jointures en étaient presque blanche. Il se devait de retrouver un semblant de contenance, sinon, il savait qu'il commettrai l'irréparable.

« Alors pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ? » S'enquit Merlin, toujours tremblant.

Arthur lui fit enfin face, un petit sourire aux lèvres, comme si rien ne venait de se passer:

« Pour que tu m'aides à le retrouver voyons ! »

Souriant à son tour, toute la tension accumulée depuis cette dernière semaine sembla soudain disparaître de ces épaules. Arthur était son ami, il se sentait bien avec lui et malgré ses sentiments, Merlin savait qu'il ne pouvait plus le fuir. Comment avait-il pu oublié à quel point il était serein à ses côtés ?

Dans une atmosphère détendue et enjouée, Merlin et Arthur fouillèrent chaque recoin des appartements de ce dernier. Tout naturellement, ils avaient recommencé à se chamailler, le prince envoyant plusieurs projectiles à son valet pour le punir de son insolence. Ils rirent de bon cœur. Leurs discutions se prolongèrent dans la soirée où ils se retrouvèrent assis devant la cheminée, ayant depuis très longtemps abandonné la recherche du sceau.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la lune fut haute dans le ciel qu'Arthur, baillant bruyamment, décida qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher.

Alors qu'il se déshabillait derrière son paravent, laissant à Merlin le soin de préparer son lit, Arthur entendit soudain son valet arrêter ses gestes. Sachant ce qu'il venait de découvrir, le prince retint un éclat de rire lorsque le jeune brun déclara:

« Sir, vous ne devinerez jamais ce que je viens de trouver sous votre royal oreiller ».

Passant une tête faussement innocente hors de sa cachette, Arthur l'interrogea du regard. Au creux de la main de Merlin, reposait une grosse bague frappée aux armoiries de Camelot. Le sceau royale. Le prince ne put retenir son hilarité devant la mine indignée de son valet. Sortant de derrière son paravent uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon ample, Arthur ne vit pas Merlin pâlir. Il s'approcha de lui pour récupérer son bien, mais alors qu'il tendit sa main pour se saisir de la bague, le jeune brun referma ses doigts sur le bijou.

« Vous n'aviez jamais perdu votre sceau n'est-ce pas ? » devina Merlin.

Le fixant avec un petit sourire coupable, Arthur haussa les épaules.

« Vois jusqu'où je suis capable de m'abaisser pour que tu cesses de me fuir Merlin. »

Ces paroles avaient été dite avec tant de douceur que cela coupa le souffle du jeune valet. A nouveau, une bulle brûlante et délicieuse les emprisonna. Seulement cette fois, aucune notion de danger ou de décence furent capable de les stopper. Ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre que Merlin sentait l'odeur de lavande qui parfumait la peau d'Arthur imprégner le moindre de ses souffles. Ils se fixaient sans pouvoir détourner le regard, souriant simplement face à cette évidence qui enflammait leur deux cœur.

Arthur et Merlin...

Merlin et Arthur...

L'union de leur deux noms leur parut parfaite, presque trop évidente.

Comment n'avaient ils pas comprit plus tôt ?

Merlin ouvrit la main, mais les doigts d'Arthur ne se saisirent pas du sceau. Il retomba sur l'oreiller alors que le prince caressait la paume de son valet du bout des ongles, créant une vague de frissons qui se rependirent dans tout le corps de Merlin. Leurs deux êtres n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres, mais cela leur sembla intolérable. Ils avaient besoin de sentir une union plus charnelle. S'imbriquant parfaitement l'un contre l'autre, leur bras libre s'enlacèrent d'abord doucement, puis avec plus de force. Et enfin, leurs lèvres, avides et impatientes, se frôlèrent. Ce contact, trop doux et trop sensuel, fit frémir la moindre parcelle de leur être. Bouleversé par ces sentiments d'une force et d'une intensité incomparable, Merlin faillit perdre pied. Le rattrapant dans une étreinte qui l'enveloppa tout entier, Arthur approfondit leur baiser, saisissant les lèvres de son valet avec plus d'entrain. Le cœur battant, essoufflés, les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassèrent alors à en perdre haleine, franchissant la barrière de leur bouche close pour être emportés dans un ballet de sensations sans pareilles. Ayant plus d'expérience en la matière que Merlin, Arthur s'amusa à découvrir le moindre recoin de sa bouche, sa langue experte transformant le jeune brun en un pantin désarticulé, tout juste capable de répondre avec passion aux baisers de plus en plus ardents de son prince. Lorsque le souffle leur manqua, leur cœur étant incapable de supporter tant d'émotions nouvelles, ils se séparèrent un instant. Un seul regard suffit à leur faire comprendre à quel point tout cela leur semblait naturel. C'était comme si toute leur vie les avait conduit à cet instant, où la finalité de l'un se trouvait dans le prolongement de l'autre.

Seulement, alors qu'ils allaient se laisser tomber sur le lit pour approfondir cet échange exquis, on frappa à la porte d'Arthur. Poussant un véritable hurlement de frustration, le prince remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, presque totalement dressés au-dessus de sa tête à cause des caresses de Merlin, puis il alla voir qui était le fou qui osait les importuner.

Merlin n'entendit pas la conversation, mais lorsque Arthur revint à ses côtés, sa mine était sombre. Il comprit alors que leur bulle de passion venait d'être brisée.

« Un village voisin a été attaqué par une créature volante très féroce. Nous devons partir à sa recherche dés ce soir », annonça le prince.

Il semblait dans une rage folle.

Merlin apprit alors ce jour là qu'il n'était pas bon, mais pas don du tout, de frustrer celui qu'il considérait à présent comme son crétin royal personnel.

\-------------------------------

Il est vrai que dans ce chapitre, il n'y a pas d'"Attention" à proprement parlé, mais je considère le petit mensonge d'Arthur comme une Attention dissimulée. Hihi

Prochain chapitre: Quand Merlin lave une armure...

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu s'appeler « Batifolage en tout genre »... ^^

Je tenais à préciser que si la réaction d'Arthur peut paraître trop rapide (il est vrai qu'il ne réfléchit pas trop à ses sentiments, il y succombe plus qu'autre chose), c'est justement car il n'a pas peur de se qu'il ressent pour Merlin. J'aime imaginer que leur destin est si étroitement lié qu'ils sont de toute manière fait pour être ensemble, quelque chose de plus fort qu'eux les attirant irrémédiablement l'un vers l'autre.

A très bientôt !


	7. Attention 7 - Quand Merlin lave une armure

Ce matin là, lorsque Merlin se réveilla, tout lui semblait différent. Le soleil brillait d'une lueur plus éclatante qu'à l'accoutumé, son petit déjeuner avait un goût plus savoureux et même les courbatures qui labouraient son corps suite à la rude bataille qu'il avait du livrer contre l'affreuse créature volante que lui et Arthur avait trépassé la veille, lui parurent presque agréables. Telles des caresses, elles lui rappelaient ces petits moments d'éternités qui avaient parcourut leur dernière aventure.

Tout au long de leur quête, qui avait débuté le soir où la prétendue perte d'un sceau royal avait bouleversé leur vie à jamais, Arthur et Merlin n'avaient eu de cesse de tenter de réitérer l'expérience où il l'avait abandonné, au pied de ce lit princier qui aurait bien put être l'écrin renfermant leur plus grand secret.

Seulement, leurs folles tentatives s'étaient immanquablement soldées par un échec cuisant.

En l'espace de quatre jours, le temps de se rendre au village, de débusquer la créature, la tuer puis rentrer à Camelot, les deux jeunes hommes avaient manqué de se faire prendre en flagrant délit de batifolage un nombre incalculable de fois. Car même si leurs regards fiévreux pouvaient être considérés comme discrets, le fait qu'ils s'éloignent pendant de trop longues minutes pour aller chercher de l'eau ou du bois finirent par attirer l'attention des quelques chevaliers qui les accompagnaient. D'un en particulier pour être plus exact...

Arthur avait confié à Merlin qu'il soupçonnait son père d'avoir envoyé Sir Léon à ses côtés pour le surveiller. Comment expliquer autrement que le chevalier le suive comme son ombre, ne laissant jamais le prince seul en présence de son valet plus de quelques minutes ?

Ces instants volés à l'ombre d'une grotte ou au couvert d'un arbre demeurèrent malgré tout des moments d'une intensité rare. Tels de petits joyaux qui germaient au creux de leur poitrine, Merlin et Arthur les conservèrent, cultivant cette passion insensée qui ne semblait avoir de limite.

Le premier jour, ils tentèrent de se contrôler, seulement, avoir goûté à la chair de l'autre les avait réduit à l'état de misérable créature, uniquement capable de penser à une prochaine caresse, une prochaine étreinte...

Combattant apparemment ce penchant un tout petit peu mieux que son prince, Merlin ne s'en retrouva pas moins acculé contre un arbre dés qu'Arthur en eut l'occasion. Les chevaliers étant partit en éclaireur, le futur souverain plongea sur les lèvres de son serviteur comme un noyé en manque d'air. Ne pouvant lui résister une seconde de plus, Merlin s'était surpris à vouloir débarrasser Arthur de son armure, cherchant à tout prix le contact de sa peau qui brûlait à travers sa côte de maille. Alors que le prince l'écrasait presque contre le tronc tant son désir se faisait ardent, Merlin ne put retenir un gémissement de pur plaisir lorsque les doigts d'Arthur, apparemment aussi incapables que les siens de résister à l'attrait de la chair de son vis à vis, se perdirent dans son dos pour redessiner la courbe de sa chute de rein. Cette fois-ci, ce fut le cri d'un oiseau, s'envolant d'un arbre voisin, qui les prévint du retour imminent d'un soldat. Se séparant vivement, remettant de l'ordre dans leurs habits froissés du mieux qu'ils purent, Merlin et Arthur échangèrent un regard presque effrayé.

La folle envie qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre était dangereuse. S'ils ne parvenaient pas à la contrôler, qu'adviendrait-il d'eux ?

Et s'ils se faisaient prendre ? Avaient-ils idées des terribles conséquences que cela aurait sur leur vie ?

Merlin pourrait se faire bannir, ou pire, condamner, et Arthur risquerait de se déshonorer à jamais, perdant jusqu'à sa place sur le trône si son père l'apprenait.

Et malgré tout, malgré cette terrifiante épée de Damoclès qui prévoyait de réduire leur avenir en bouillie, malgré le danger et les terribles conséquences de leurs actes, les deux jeunes hommes furent incapable de se raisonner.

Était-ce cela que l'on nommait la maladie d'amour ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, à la moindre occasion et éludant les hurlements de leur raison qui les suppliaient de renoncer, Arthur et Merlin se retrouvaient étroitement enlacés, se nourrissant du souffle et des baisers de l'autre jusqu'à plus soif.

La seconde nuit, Merlin alla rejoindre le prince sous sa tante et ils passèrent plusieurs minutes à batifoler jusqu'à ce que leurs gémissements rauques n'alertent un chevalier. Abandonnant son prince dans une position fort peu enviable qu'il dut dissimuler sous une fine couverture, Merlin sourit lorsqu'il entendit Arthur expliquer pitoyablement à Sir Léon qu'il allait très bien et qu'il avait certainement entendu un animal.

Quelques regards flamboyants et mains baladeuses plus tard, Arthur, aidé par la magie toujours aussi discrète et efficace de Merlin, terrassa la créature.

Pour fêter cela, le prince proposa à un son valet une petite promenade nocturne. Escapade qui tourna court lorsque Sir Léon, qui semblait posséder un don pour les surveiller ainsi, les découvrit à l'orée d'une clairière. Heureusement qu'ils avaient eut le temps de se relever et de reprendre une légère contenance avant son arrivée, car sinon, le chevalier les aurait surpris dans une position plus que compromettante. Difficile en effet de trouver une excuse valable lorsque deux hommes, s'embrassant avec passion, semblaient se donner un malin plaisir à réduire les vêtements de l'autre à l'état de chiffon, tout cela à l'aide de vigoureuses caresses due à un désir brut et incontrôlable...

Après la clairière, ce furent dissimulés par une grotte, puis à l'ombre d'un immense buisson que Sir Léon découvrit un Merlin essoufflé et un Arthur aux joues en feu. Ne posant jamais aucune question, le chevalier se contentait de veiller sur eux, tel un gardien vigilant, les empêchant à chaque fois de passer le point de non retour. Il ne possédait évidemment aucune preuve que les deux jeunes hommes s'adonnaient à tout autre plaisir que celui d'une simple promenade, mais Arthur se doutait bien que Sir Léon n'était pas dupe. Cet homme n'était pas idiot non plus. Mais, fidèle ami du futur roi depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Arthur savait que le chevalier conserverait leur secret jusqu'à la mort.

Incapables de se montrer plus aptes à contrôler leurs pulsions, Merlin et son prince rentrèrent donc à Camelot, frustrés de ne jamais avoir pu laisser libre court à leurs envies, mais aussi heureux.

A l'intérieur de ses murs, ils sentaient que tout serait possible. Même la présence d'Uther ne les effrayait pas. Ils étaient peut-être fou, mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient enfin trouvé, les deux jeunes hommes n'étaient plus seulement guidé par leurs seules pensées. Une émotion nouvelle étreignait leur coeur, éveillant en leur sein cette certitude que leur destin était lié. Malgré les obstacles, rien ne pourrait ébranler l'unique vérité... ils étaient nés pour être unis. Les deux faces d'une même pièce, le pile, le face, les futurs souverains d'un monde qu'ils créeraient à leur image. Ainsi, enfermés dans leur bulle de rêve, Merlin et Arthur se souriaient.

L'avenir était beau... Tant qu'ils seraient ensemble...

Seulement, l'aveugle, bien qu'ayant le cœur pur, possède un défaut qui peut le faire chuter. Il ne peut prévoir les coups de poignards ni les obstacles qui peuvent se dresser sur sa route. Arthur et Merlin l'apprendront à leur dépends, mais cette leçon n'est pas pour aujourd'hui.

Non.

Ce matin, le jeune servant se rend aux appartements de son prince le sourire aux lèvres. Il se doit de nettoyer son armure...

Un plateau rempli d'un somptueux petit déjeuner en mains, Merlin entra sans frapper dans la chambre d'Arthur.

« Bonjour Sir ! » Déclara-t-il d'une voix claironnante.

N'entendant aucune réponse, le valet posa le plateau et découvrit avec étonnement que le lit de son altesse était vide. Il avait sans conteste dormi dedans, les draps froissés et les oreillers désordonnés témoignaient du fait qu'Arthur venait tout juste de quitter sa couche. Fronçant les sourcils, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu le tirer de son sommeil chéri de si bon matin, Merlin jugea inutile de partir à sa recherche dans tout le château. Arthur serait de retour dans quelques instants, il le sentait. Décidant de se mettre directement au travail, le valet récupéra l'armure crasseuse dans un coin pour l'attirer face au feu. Ayant au préalable réactiver les braises, Merlin s'installa devant la cheminée, un seau d'eau savonneuse à ses côtés et une huile anti-rouille à ses pieds.

Quelques minutes plus tard, trop accaparé par une tâche de terre qui semblait ne pas vouloir partir, Merlin n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir ni les pas qui se dirigèrent dans sa direction. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un corps chaud se pressa contre son dos que Merlin sursauta.

« Je t'ai fait peur ? » Demanda la voix suave d'Arthur à son oreille.

Un frisson de plaisir se rependant le long de sa colonne vertébrale à ce contact, le valet répondit par un petit gémissement, qui ressemblait plus à un ronronnement. Il sentit son prince sourire dans son cou avant qu'il ne l'enveloppe totalement de ses bras. Forçant Merlin à se redresser, Arthur écarta légèrement les cuisses pour que son torse entre en parfaite osmose avec le dos de son valet. Leurs jambes reposant l'une contre l'autre sur le sol, le jeune brun rejeta sa tête en arrière pour qu'elle retombe sur l'épaule de son prince. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment, les bras d'Arthur étreignant le buste de Merlin et son nez frôlant doucement l'arrête de son oreille. Tournant sa tête pour atteindre les lèvres de son prince, le valet lui accorda un baiser aussi léger que la caresse d'une plume.

« Bonjour, » souffla-t-il tout contre la bouche de son altesse.

« Bonjour ».

Jugeant préférable de reprendre le décrassage de cette armure avant de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler, Merlin fut surpris de voir Arthur saisir le second torchon qui traînait à leurs pieds. Dans un accord tacite, ils plongèrent leur linge dans le seau savonneux pour ensuite nettoyer chaque recoin de l'armure boueuse. A chaque fois que leur main se frôlait, ils s'amusaient à voler le torchon de l'autre. Au bout de quelques minutes, ce jeu anodin devint bien plus sensuel. Les doigts de Merlin enfermaient ceux d'Arthur et leur paume n'en formant plus qu'une seule caressait plus qu'elle ne lavait l'armure. Il ne savait si c'était la chaleur du feu ou la présence d'Arthur qui saturait le moindre de ses souffles, mais Merlin se sentait fiévreux. Avisant qu'il était temps de passer au cirage, le métal prévoyant de rouiller s'ils le nettoyaient davantage, le valet voulut repousser le seau. Mais, devinant son intention qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, Arthur préféra continuer ce jeu que l'eau rendait très émoustillant. Donnant un léger coup de pied qu'il voulut involontaire dans le seau, celui-ci se déversa sur le tapis. Merlin stoppa donc son geste avorté puis jeta un regard accusateur à Arthur.

« Vous ne l'auriez pas fait exprès par hasard ? »

Le sourire espiègle qui reposait sur les lèvres du prince répondit pour lui.

« Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte à quel point certaines de tes corvées pouvaient être ''passionnantes'' », fit remarquer Arthur avant de se servir de toute sa force pour faire basculer Merlin dans la flaque d'eau. Indigné, le valet se releva, sa tunique gorgée du liquide glacé et ses cheveux ruisselants de gouttes savonneuses. Arthur se mit alors debout et le considéra tout en éclatant de rire.

« Vous trouvez vraiment ça drôle ? » S'enquit Merlin tout en se mettant maladroitement debout.

« Très », répondit le prince, les yeux rieurs et les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Il semblait si fière de lui...

Pataugeant sur le tapis glissant, le valet rejoignit Arthur non sans trébucher une ou deux fois. De le voir si satisfait de son méfait donna une idée à Merlin. Avec une rapidité qui surprit son prince, le valet saisit le pichet d'eau qui reposait sur la table pour en renverser la totalité sur le royale crâne qui se trouvait devant lui. Poussant un cri de surprise et sautillant partout sous la morsure glaciale du liquide, Arthur releva ensuite son regard furibond en direction de Merlin. C'était lui à présent qui avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et fixait son prince avec un air narquois.

« Merlin... » commença Arthur d'une voix où couvait un bouillon de colère.

« Sir ? » ajouta innocemment son valet.

« J'espère que tu sais courir ! » termina le prince tout en se précipitant sur le jeune brun.

Sautant sur le côté juste à temps pour éviter la poigne d'Arthur, Merlin fit le tour de la table et éclata de rire lorsque dans sa hâte, son prince glissa sur le tapis savonneux et ne dut son sauvetage qu'à la chaise à laquelle il se rattrapa. Étouffé par son hilarité, Merlin n'en resta pas moins vigilant.

« Tu vas regretter ton affront », le menaça Arthur, son regard noircit d'une ombre qui oscillait entre colère et désir.

Pas le moins du monde effrayé, Merlin se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Il faudrait d'abord que vous m'attrapiez », se vanta-t-il, souriant toujours.

Tournant autour de la table tels deux prédateurs qui cherchaient un angle d'attaque, le jeune valet partit en courant lorsque le prince monta alors sur une chaise pour sauter par-dessus son petite déjeuner et le rejoindre de l'autre côté de la pièce. Poursuivant leur course autour du lit princier, Merlin faillit se faire attraper au coin d'une armoire, mais il riposta en envoyant un gros oreiller sur la tempe gauche d'Arthur. Mais cela ne pouvait durer et les aptitudes de chasse du prince surpassèrent bien vite l'agilité de Merlin. Acculant finalement son valet contre un mur, après l'avoir saisit par la taille dans un grand cri, le prince affichait une mine victorieuse. Mais celle-ci disparut bien vite lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Merlin tripotait les lacets de sa tunique. Ses doigts tremblants qui frôlaient son torse enflamma tout son être. S'attendant à recevoir une quelconque punition pour son insolence, le valet n'osait presque pas lever les yeux vers Arthur. De plus, de le sentir si proche embrumait la moindre de ses pensées. Était-il même capable de réfléchir correctement lorsque ce grand dadais royal se trouvait à moins d'un pied de lui ?

« C'est triste », déclara alors Arthur, mettant fin au silence oppressent que seules leurs respirations saccadées venaient ponctuer.

Levant soudainement les yeux vers son prince en décelant une pointe d'humour dans sa voix, Merlin fut alors happé par ces deux prunelles où coulait une lave bleuté.

« Qu'est ce qui est triste ? Ma mort prochaine ? » déglutit le valet.

« Non », murmura Arthur, pressant son corps glacé d'eau contre celui, tout aussi froid, de Merlin. « Il est juste triste que nos tuniques soient si trempées... si nous ne les ôtons pas, nous risquons de tomber malade. »

Muet de stupéfaction, le valet ne put éluder un sourire.

« Je ne vois rien de triste dans tout cela », rétorqua-t-il, ses lèvres frôlant celles de son prince.

« J'adorais cette tun... »

Arthur fut bâillonné par la bouche de Merlin qui prit possession de la sienne avec une ardente avidité. Obéissant aux ordres de son prince, le consciencieux petit valet qu'il était le délesta bien vite de sa chemise gorgée d'eau. Exigeant également sa part, Arthur déchira presque le col de la tunique de Merlin lorsqu'il dégagea son cou pour dévorer sa gorge de baisers. Fébriles et frémissants, ils prirent aveuglement la direction du lit princier. Lorsque Arthur y laissa tomber son valet pour ensuite le recouvrir de son corps, leur habit mouillé avait mystérieusement disparut. Plongés tout entier dans un bain brûlant de sensations extraordinaires et de caresses désordonnées, Arthur et Merlin s'enfoncèrent dans les couvertures. Pour donner une plus grande impression d'intimité, le prince rejeta un drap au-dessus de leurs deux corps, qu'il était à présent impossible de dissocier. Retournant embrasser la gorge frémissante de Merlin, Arthur sentit avec délice les mains de son valet parcourir fébrilement sa colonne vertébrale pour finir leur course au creux de ses reins. Lorsque les lèvres princière vinrent déguster sa clavicule puis descendirent jusqu'à sa poitrine, le cœur de Merlin manqua un battement. Sentant le souffle du jeune brun se couper, Arthur se redressa pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Ils échangèrent alors un regard presque effrayé... Ce même regard qui les liait à chaque fois qu'ils prenaient conscience de la force incontrôlable qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre.

Plusieurs fois auparavant, Arthur s'était demandé si on ne les avait pas ensorcelé, seulement, il n'avait pu se mentir à lui-même. Son penchant pour Merlin n'était pas né d'hier. Il s'était toujours sentit incroyablement proche de ce serviteur effronté qui le choyait mieux que personne. Aucun sortilège n'aurait put expliquer qu'il avait peu à peu commencé à s'attacher à lui, à l'apprécier... à le désirer plus que n'importe qui avant lui. Ne pouvant croire à ses sentiments grandissants, Arthur avait même tenté d'éluder la vérité en s'intéressant à Gwen. Mais rien ne pouvait surpasser ça...

Il ne pouvait nommer ce qui les liait, mais ça, c'était la chose la plus merveilleuse qui soit.

Semblant lire dans les pensées de son prince, Merlin porta une main à son visage pour caresser sa joue.

« Qu'est ce qu'on est entrain de faire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je n'en sais fichtre rien...mais je ne veux pas que cela cesse », lui répondit Arthur.

« Moi non plus... »

Mettant définitivement fin à tout raisonnement ou question qui de toute manière, n'avait aucune sorte d'importance, le prince repartit découvrir le torse de son valet du bout des lèvres. Traçant une ligne imaginaire à l'aide de sa langue le long de son abdomen, Arthur sourit lorsque ses caresses furent récompensées par les gémissements extatiques qui s'échappèrent de la bouche de Merlin. Perdant l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux d'or de son prince, il souffla à plusieurs reprise son prénom. Dieu, ce qu'il aimait l'entendre rouler sur sa langue comme une léthargie... La voix de Merlin s'étrangla soudain dans un sursaut lorsque les dents d'Arthur vinrent grignoter la peau si sensible de son bas ventre.

« Arthur... que... ? » déglutit le valet.

« Chut », le pria son prince, le contact chaud de cette peau lui faisant perdre la tête. « Face à toutes ces petites attentions que tu as toujours eu envers moi, je trouve qu'il est juste que je commence à te rendre la pareil ne crois-tu pas ? ».

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Merlin avant de lui ôter ses pantalons et ses braies d'un seul geste. Étranglé de stupeur, le valet rougit violemment en sentant le regard inquisiteur d'Arthur sur son intimité ainsi dévoilée.

« Intéressant », se contenta de dire le prince à la vue de cette hampe honteusement dressée sous ses yeux. Touché d'être la source d'un tel désir, Arthur vint rassurer Merlin en revenant s'allonger tout contre lui. L'embrassant du bout des lèvres, il lui souffla quelques chose à l'oreille qui rependit un torrent de lave dans chaque parcelle du corps du jeune brun. Joignant le geste à la parole, Arthur retourna titiller la magnifique contrée qu'était le corps de Merlin jusqu'à ce que son visage se perde entre ses jambes. Au contact de se fourreau brûlant et soyeux, le valet étouffa un juron. Puis, plus Arthur commença à s'amuser à ses dépends, plus il devint incapable de retenir ses gémissements voluptueux. A la fin, son corps ruisselant de sueur fut traversé par un éclair de pur plaisir qui se propagea en lui comme une explosion. Tout ses sens rendus hypersensibles par la jouissance qui imprégna chaque parcelle de son être, Merlin sembla une seconde s'envoler hors de son corps pour y être à nouveau projeter avec puissance.

Les yeux clos, il ne vit pas que dans la chambre, tous objets étaient alors entrés en lévitation l'espace de quelques instants. Lui même totalement inconscient du fait que leurs habits étaient à présent accrochés au lustre, que les chaises avaient basculées et que son armoire déversait la moitié de son linge, le prince posa un dernier baiser sur le bas ventre de Merlin.

Reprenant difficilement sa respiration, effondré sur l'oreiller, il sentit Arthur venir à sa rencontre pour se blottir contre lui. Face à face, ils se fixèrent, leurs corps n'étant plus qu'un entrelacement de jambes, de bras et de doigts caressants. Sentant le sommeil le gagner, Merlin déclara:

« J'aime vos petites attentions Sir ».

Souriant, Arthur vint souligner les fossettes qui apparaissaient sur les joues de son valet du bout des ongles. Fermant les yeux, Merlin partit dans les limbes des rêves lorsqu'il lui sembla entendre souffler à son oreille:

« Et moi c'est toi que j'aime... »

\------------------------------

Prochaine Attention: Quand Arthur se brûle...


	8. Attention 8 - Quand Arthur se brûle

Arthur observait le dais de son baldaquin d'un regard absent. Allongé sur le dos, sa tête nichée au creux d'un cou dont la peau fine était rougi par un trop plein de baisers, le prince n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Ce n'était pas le cas de son compagnon… Merlin dormait à ses côtés comme une souche, l'un de ses bras reposant en travers du ventre nu de son prince, esquisse de l'étreinte qu'ils avaient partagé quelques heures plus tôt. Profitant du silence apaisant de la nuit, le jeune blond réfléchissait.  
Cela faisait bientôt une semaine que Merlin passait ses nuits dans son lit, délaissant les appartements de Gaius bien trop souvent au goût du vieil homme. Arthur se doutait bien que leurs proches devinaient qu'il se tramait quelque chose entre eux. Il fallait dire que la discrétion n'était pas leur fort. Bien qu'ils n'aient jamais fait plus que dormir l'un avec l'autre, leurs petites séances de batifolages ne passaient pas plus inaperçues au château que durant leur dernière mission. Merlin dissimulait tant qu'il pouvait les traces violacées qui parcouraient son cou, là où Arthur avait bien du mal à retenir ses cris de plaisirs lorsque son valet lui accordait de toutes nouvelles attentions dont il raffolait. Ainsi, Morgana, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, leur fit un jour la remarque qu'ils devraient revoir le volume de certains effets sonores. Qui aurait cru que les murs en pierre d'un château seraient encore trop minces pour contenir leur passion ?

En sentant le souffle chaud de Merlin contre sa joue, Arthur se tourna dans sa direction et le dévisagea.

Les sourcils froncés, il cherchait à comprendre pourquoi… Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi un homme et pas une jeune femme de la cour ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ce valet incompétent bouleverse son existence ?

Rien dans ce faciès aux traits fins ne laissait présager qu'il serait l'unique à faire s'emballer le cœur du grand Arthur Pendragon. Ses cheveux noirs de jais, ses pommettes saillantes, ses joues osseuses, ses oreilles décollées…non, vraiment aucun indice qui expliquerait d'une manière sensée ce qui leur arrivait. Car, sans nul doute, Merlin avait ravit son cœur. Arthur ne pouvait plus se dissimuler derrière des railleries et des querelles. Il ne savait si Merlin l'avait entendu la première fois où cet aveu avait franchit ses lèvres. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé depuis… D'un côté, Arthur espérait qu'il ne sache jamais à quel point il l'aimait. Lui ouvrir ainsi son cœur le rendait vulnérable, or il détestait paraître faible. D'un autre côté, il s'agissait de Merlin et il n'avait peur de rien à ses côtés. C'était pourtant fou, insensé, dangereux, seulement c'était comme ça, il était incapable de vivre sans lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu m'as fais ? » souffla Arthur.

Dans son sommeil, il vit le front de Merlin se froncer, signe qu'il faisait un mauvais rêve. Posant ses lèvres sur la ride qui surplombait ses sourcils, le prince l'apaisa d'un baiser. Ronronnant presque à ce contact, le valet sourit. Rassuré, Arthur sentit alors un petit courant d'air frais frôler sa peau nue. Enroulé comme un saucisson dans les draps, Merlin lui avait volé toutes les couvertures. Refusant de le réveiller, pour une fois qu'il avait quelques heures de repos méritées après une journée à nettoyer les écuries, Arthur se leva pour aller fermer la fenêtre entrouverte. Uniquement vêtu de braies qu'il avait ramassé au pied du lit, il se rendit alors compte que ses sous-vêtements étaient trop petits. Ils devaient certainement être à Merlin… Le simple fait de porter les braies d'un autre ne semblant pas le déranger outre mesure, Arthur se dirigea ensuite vers la cheminée pour raviver le feu moribond. Saisissant le tisonnier, le prince parvint à attiser assez de braises pour que l'âtre laisse échapper de belles flammes. Ce ne fut qu'en reposant la barre de fer qu'un geste malencontreux résulta du magnifique envolé de cendres incandescentes qui suivit. Jugeant opportun d'atterrir sur le royal genou qui se trouvait non loin de là, elles brûlèrent violemment la peau de son propriétaire. Poussant un cri de douleur, Arthur chassa rageusement les braises qui laissèrent apparaître une trace écarlate qui ne tarderait pas à être dardées de cloques. Réveillé en sursaut par l'exclamation de son prince, Merlin se redressa vivement.

« Arthur ? » Appela-t-il, inquiet.

L'esprit encore embrumé de sommeil, il tenta de descendre du lit. Mais, ses jambes étant empêtrés dans les couvertures, le valet perdit l'équilibre et bascula en avant. S'effondrant sur le sol de pierre sans la moindre grâce, Merlin se libéra tant bien que mal de sa prison de tissu avant de se relever d'un pas trébuchant. Les yeux gonflés de fatigue et les cheveux dressés sur sa tête, il arriva alors auprès du prince qui ne put qu'éclater de rire.

« Tu es désespérant de maladresse mon pauvre Merlin », fit-il remarquer entre deux respirations.

Vexé que son acte héroïque consistant à se précipiter au secoure de ce royal postérieur ait si pitoyablement échoué, le jeune brun fit mine de faire volte face. Mais ses yeux se posèrent alors sur la brûlure qui boursouflait le genou d'Arthur. Ce n'était rien de grave, mais Merlin s'accroupit malgré tout face au prince pour observer la douloureuse inflammation. Soufflant sur la peau rougit pour la rafraîchir, il leva ensuite les yeux vers Arthur qui le considérait avec un mélange d'amusement et de tendresse.

« Ca va ? » Demanda le valet en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bien sur que ça va espèce d'idiot », rétorqua le prince non sens lui donner un petit coup sur la tempe.

Ces paroles faisant poindre une irritable indignation, Merlin se releva alors et toisa Arthur du regard.

« Il est vrai qu'une petite brûlure n'est rien comparée aux terribles blessures qui ont déjà abîmé votre royal postérieur ».

Amusé par la réaction de son valet, Arthur se contenta de sourire, puis se décida à le prendre dans ses bras. Refusant toujours de regarder son prince et de lui rendre son étreinte, se disant que décidément, il ne serait jamais apprécié à sa juste valeur, Merlin resta de marbre.

« Tu es mignon quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi », commença Arthur avant de déposer un petit baiser sur le bout du nez de son compagnon.

Ne pouvant masquer son sourire, le jeune brun baissa ensuite les yeux, mortifié, lorsque son prince ajouta:

« Surtout lorsque tu es tout nu... »

Ne réalisant qu'à cet instant qu'en effet, il ne portait rien d'autre que sa dignité, Merlin répondit:

« Vous m'avez volé mes sous-vêtements. Et vos braies sont trop grandes pour moi... »

Il semblait si piteux qu'Arthur éclata à nouveau de rire.

« Et si nous allions nous occuper de cette brûlure », proposa le prince non sans au préalable avoir resserré son emprise sur Merlin.

Il accepta d'un léger mouvement de tête puis se laissa entraîner jusqu'au lit. Ramassant les draps qui traînaient par terre, résultat de sa chute, le valet alluma ensuite le chandelier qui reposait à leur chevet puis rejoignit son prince avec une coupe d'eau fraîche et un morceau de tissu entre les mains. Dépliant la royale jambe de son compagnon qui le couvait du regard, Merlin posa son genou juste au-dessus du sien. Avec des gestes délicats et consciencieux, il rafraîchit puis nettoya la peau de toute trace de cendre. Satisfait, il plongea alors totalement le linge dans la coupe pour ensuite le nouer derrière le genoux d'Arthur, formant ainsi un semblant de pansement.

« Cela devrait vous éviter de souffrir de la brûlure jusqu'à ce que Gaius la soigne totalement », conclut Merlin avec un sourire en coin.

Alors qu'il relevait les yeux en direction de son prince, il fut alors happé par son regard brûlant de désir. Avant qu'il ne comprenne réellement ce qui se passait, Merlin se retrouva allongé sur le dos, le corps d'Arthur recouvrant le sien et leurs lèvres unies d'un haletant baiser. Il entendit à peine la coupe d'eau tomber puis rouler sur le sol. Il était trop occupé à caresser le dos du prince, laissant même quelques traces de griffures sur l'une de ses omoplates.

« Nous soignerons ça demain... » souffla Merlin entre deux baisers.

Il sentit Arthur sourire dans son cou avant d'aspirer sa peau entre ses lèvres, créant ainsi un raz de marée de lave qui traversa tout son être. Se logeant quelque part dans son bas ventre, Merlin poussa un gémissement langoureux. Il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait autant fasciner Arthur, mais sa gorge semblait être devenue pour lui une véritable obsession. Le valet ne comptait plus les morsures et les traces violacées qu'il avait déjà du dissimuler. Leur deux corps nus, qui se caressaient lentement jusqu'à maintenant, furent alors prit d'un élan de passion grandiose. Leurs bras s'étreignaient à s'étouffer, leurs jambes se frayaient un chemin entre leurs cuisses et leurs mains laissaient des empreintes de feu sur leur peau. Lorsque les doigts d'Arthur vinrent se perdre entre leur ventre, se saisissant de la hampe délicieusement dressée de Merlin, ce dernier en eut le souffle coupé. Ces gestes avaient déjà été maintes fois répétés, mais il ne savait pourquoi cette nuit tout semblait différent...

Plus fort... Plus intense... Plus exaltant...

L'embrassant presque sauvagement, le jeune brun mordit la lèvre du prince qui gémit sous l'impérieuse caresse.

« Arthur... » souffla Merlin d'une voix rauque et exigeante.

Telle une supplique, il imposa à son prince un rythme bouleversant. Lui arrachant presque ses sous-vêtements, il bascula sur le côté jusqu'à se retrouver au-dessus de lui. Le dominant un instant, Merlin fondit alors sur ses lèvres, pendant que leurs bas ventre se mouvaient en parfaite osmose. Le contact charnelle de cette chair si sensible alliée à la friction délectable leur fit perdre le peu de raison qui leur restait. Ils avaient besoin d'une intimité plus franche, d'une union plus profonde. Reprenant le dessus sur son serviteur, Arthur partit alors à la découverte d'une contrée encore inconnue et inexplorée. A l'aide de baisers et de caresses enchanteresses qui firent exploser des millions de petites étoiles dans tout le corps de Merlin, le prince parvint à l'habituer à cette présence étrangère en son sein le plus intime. S'insinuant en lui tel un poison divin, Arthur remplaça la brève douleur par une béatitude totale. Leurs lèvres soudées étouffèrent à peine leurs exclamations extasiés alors que l'union de leurs deux corps imbriqués se muaient en une danse tantôt impétueuse, tantôt d'une profonde tendresse. Au terme de ce qui leur parut durée une éternité de merveille, Arthur chercha la main de Merlin pour la saisir et l'étreindre. S'enfonçant dans les oreillers, leurs doigts aux jointures blanches s'épousèrent alors qu'au plus profond de leur être, quelque chose explosait. Véritable ouragan d'une jouissance brute et magnifique, ce flux incroyable les projeta dans un univers au-delà de toute raison.

C'est alors que l'impensable se produisit...

Comme lors de leur première étreinte, ou sous cette tente où ses mains glacées s'étaient retrouvées soignées sans qu'il fasse consciemment appel à la magie, Merlin sentit soudain son pouvoir déferler dans ses veines au même instant que cette vague de volupté qui le submergeait. Son regard, perdu dans celui d'Arthur qui lui souriait, se nimba alors d'or. S'élevant dans toute la pièce, les chandeliers, les chaises et même le lit planèrent un instant au dessus du sol, emportés par l'incroyable flux d'émotions extraordinaires qui voyageaient entre leur deux corps liés. Le souffle coupé par sa magie qu'il ne pouvait contrôler, Merlin désira plus que tout qu'Arthur, qui ne pouvait décemment ignorer ce qui s'abattait sur eux, comprenne. Il fallait qu'il sache que son pouvoir n'était pas comme les autres... Emprisonnant les lèvres du prince dans un ultime baiser, le valet refusa de croiser ses yeux débordant d'incompréhension.

Arthur venait d'assister à la révélation inconsciente de sa magie... Il ne fallait pas qu'il le rejette...Il devait savoir...

C'est alors qu'un éclair sembla foudroyer l'esprit du prince.

Et il vit...

Une multitude d'images semblèrent quitter les souvenirs de Merlin pour imprégner la mémoire d'Arthur. A travers les yeux de son valet, le prince revécut alors tout ces instant depuis leur première rencontre. En l'espace d'une seconde, deux ans de leur vie commune pénétra ses pensées.

Et il sut...

Merlin lui sauvait la vie, inlassablement, risquant la sienne sans même hésiter, utilisant sa magie. Face à Dame Hélène, Edwin, toutes ces créatures affreuses originaires de l'ancienne religion. Il le vit le suivre dans le labyrinthe, offrir son existence pour sa survit face à Nimue, contrer Cédric et détruire Cornelius Sigan, bouter les traîtres, les assassins qui n'avaient eu de cesse de l'attaquer. Et lui, Arthur, emprisonné dans les souvenirs de Merlin, ressentit tout. Sa haine indignée des premiers jours, puis sa surprise de découvrir des qualités derrière son masque d'arrogance. Cette amitié qui s'était tissé lui parut encore plus miraculeuse vue par son valet. Les boutades, les querelles, les combats, les jeux, les éclats de rire et puis la naissance de cette faille dans son cœur. Merlin l'avait aimé bien avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte lui-même et cet amour, bien plus que la révélation de son pouvoir magique, bouleversa Arthur. Et c'est face à l'image de son valet, apaisant ses cauchemars du bout des lèvres chaque nuit, que le prince fut à nouveau projeté dans la réalité. Suffoquant, Arthur mit quelques secondes à reprendre pied. Une main sur sa poitrine en feu, il releva alors un regard abasourdi en direction de Merlin. Conscient du voyage qu'avait effectué son prince en l'espace d'une seconde à peine, et surtout de l'aveu de la vérité, le sorcier sentit son être se glacer d'effroi. Son pire cauchemar prenait corps.

Arthur savait... Il le haïssait... Il devait fuir...

S'empêtrant dans les couvertures toujours brûlante de leurs ébats, Merlin voulut sauter hors du lit. Une douleur accablante déchirait son cœur. De grosses larmes roulant sur ses joues, le valet sentit soudain les bras d'Arthur le retenir. Son étreinte, loin d'être violente, le força à lever les yeux vers son prince. A genoux sur le matelas face à lui, sa nudité uniquement masquée par le plis froissé d'un draps, Arthur le dévisageait avec incrédulité. Il ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. C'était impossible... Et pourtant, Merlin venait de prouver que tout ce qu'il avait vu dans ses pensées, tout ses souvenirs douloureux de vérité ne pouvaient être factices. Une seule question demeurait. Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Arthur savait que l'unique suite logique devait être l'emprisonnement de Merlin puis son exécution. Il avait usé et abusé de magie, mentit tout au long de ses années. Qui sait même s'il ne l'avait pas ensorcelé pour le rendre fou de lui... Seulement, tout son être se révolta contre cette idée.

Non !

Face à tout ce qu'il venait d'assister, Arthur ne pouvait agir de la sorte. Aucune action de Merlin n'avait été perpétré pour faire le mal. Il était le bien incarné. Et cet amour, cet attachement fabuleux que son valet avait toujours ressentit à son égard... Cela ne pouvait être éludé. Décidé à ne pas laisser de place à la logique de son père qui lui parut soudain absurde, Arthur n'écouta que les battements fou qui aiguisaient sa poitrine. Se penchant vivement sur Merlin qui était resté muet et tremblant d'appréhension, le prince saisit son visage entre ses mains et le serra jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son sang frapper contre la pulpe de ses doigts. Cette étreinte était pénible, mais le valet s'y accrocha comme un homme à l'agonie. S'il devait mourir, autant que ce soit entre ses bras...

Posant son front contre celui du sorcier, Arthur ferma un instant les yeux puis, la respiration rendue difficile par tout les sentiments qui couvaient sous sa peau, il susurra:

« Est-ce vrai ? »

Posant ses mains sur celle du prince qui encadraient toujours son visage tel un étau, Merlin attendit qu'il ait le courage de le regarder dans les yeux avant de répondre d'une voix rauque:

« Je suis un sorcier ».

Ces mots brisant toute la contenance qu'Arthur était parvenue à enfouir, il relâcha les joues de Merlin pour se saisir de son corps gracile. Le portant jusqu'à ce qu'il repose contre son torse, leurs jambes en désordre et leurs regard aigus ne pouvant se quitter, le prince déclara:

« Dorénavant, je t'interdis de mettre à nouveau ta vie en danger de la sorte pour moi. Te rend tu comptes de ce que tu as risqué ? Je ne mérite pas que tu te sacrifies... »

Arthur était en colère, il était désespéré, mais surtout, il avait peur. Le corps qu'il tenait contre lui était si fragile. Malgré toute la magie du monde, il craignait qu'un jour, Merlin n'aille trop loin et qu'il... Le prince refusait d'imaginer ce qui pourrait alors advenir. C'était trop douloureux.

« C'est mon destin de vous protéger, quoi qu'il en coûte », répondit son valet.

Il avait dit cela avec tant de ferveur qu'Arthur n'en fut que plus furieux.

« Pas si cela doit mettre ton existence en péril ! » Rugit le prince. « Merlin, promet moi... Si tu savais ce que ta perte engendrerait tu ne parlerais pas ainsi. »

Tel une litanie, les paroles d'Arthur s'écoulèrent entre eux puis furent suivit d'un profond silence. Merlin ne savait plus quoi penser. Son prince ne semblait pas vouloir le livrer à son père. Ses bras qui bleuissaient ses côtes et ses hanches formaient un cocon duquel il ne voulait jamais sortir. Seulement, leur passion serait-elle plus forte que l'amour d'un fils pour son père ? Celui d'un prince pour son Roi ? Merlin devait en avoir le cœur net.

« Et vous, à présent que vous savez tout, vous allez me conduire au bûcher», souffla-t-il alors.

Choqué par ses paroles, Arthur s'éloigna soudain. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, mais le prince n'osait plus regarder son valet. Le rythme cardiaque de Merlin atteint des sommets de terreur en l'attente de sa réponse.

« Bien sur que non, imbécile », finit par dire le prince.

Merlin était abasourdi.

« Vous ne m'en voulez donc pas de vous avoir mentit pendant tout ce temps ? » S'enquit-il.

Arthur reporta son regard sur lui et l'étreignit à nouveau au point de lui faire mal.

« Oh que si, » gronda-t-il, les yeux assombris de rage. « Je pourrais même te tuer si j'avais une épée en main Mais je m'en veux à moi-même plus qu'autre chose. As-tu une si pitoyable image de moi pour que tu n'ai jamais tenté de me révéler qui tu étais ? Ne m'accordes-tu pas la moindre once de confiance ? Pourquoi Merlin ? Pourquoi n'ai-je rien vu ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dis ? »

Profondément blessé par le silence de son valet, le prince ne put retenir les quelques larmes qui virent chatouiller le coin de ses yeux. Le cœur broyé à cette vue, Merlin lui releva la tête d'un geste doux, puis planta son regard dans le sien.

« J'avais peur. J'étais terrifié que vous ne me rejetiez si vous saviez que je représente tout ce que vous avez toujours combattu. » Avoua le sorcier, sa gorge remplie de sanglots.

Quelque chose se brisa alors en Arthur, déversant en lui une force nouvelle. Il comprit alors à quel point l'arrivée de Merlin dans sa vie avait chamboulé son existence, illuminée ses pensées, le forçant à non plus agir selon les ordres établis mais en écoutant sa propre conscience.

« Comment pourrais-je même songer à te rejeter lorsque je me retrouve aujourd'hui incapable de savoir comment respirer si tu n'es pas là... », déclama alors le prince, un sourire aux lèvres. « Je ne suis pas mon père Merlin. Je ne hais pas la magie, c'est uniquement l'utilisation maléfique que certaine personne en fait que je déteste. Et toi... il n'y a pas une seule once de mal en toi. Si tu savais comme je t'aime ».

Merlin fut alors incapable d'éluder la pulsion qui le fit se jeter sur Arthur pour unir leurs lèvres. Et dans un mélange de désir, de peur et surtout d'amour, la magie les entoura pour unir leur destiné d'un baiser. Entraînés par leurs gestes frénétiques et maladroits, Merlin bascula alors au bas du lit. Emportant Arthur dans sa chute, ils restèrent un instant le souffle coupé puis, éclatèrent de rire. N'ayant ni la force ni l'envie de quitter le sol qui, après réflexion, n'était pas si inconfortable que ça, les deux jeunes hommes partirent à nouveau à la quête d'un plaisir infini et partagé.

Effondré sur le torse en sueur d'Arthur, Merlin releva la tête pour le fixer.

« Moi aussi je t'aime », lui murmura-t-il.

Son cœur prévoyant de quitter sa poitrine tant il s'enflamma, le prince se calma en passant lascivement ses mains dans les cheveux ébouriffés qui chatouillaient son menton.

« Montre moi », demanda alors Arthur.

Comprenant tout de suite, le jeune sorcier, les yeux brillant d'or, fit alors voleter les chandeliers devant eux. Et son prince, émerveillé, sourit, car il ne ressentait plus la morsure de cette petite brûlure qui, quelques instants auparavant, avait scellé leur existence.

\---------------

Prochaine Attention: Quand Merlin prépare un bain…


	9. Attention 9 - Quand Merlin prépare un bain

Merlin serra Arthur contre lui, son torse rencontrant le dos en sueur de son amant. Dans une suite de petits coups de rein, il s'insinua en son prince qui rejeta la tête en arrière, le souffle coupé. Posant un baiser sur sa nuque, le sorcier souffla une formule et la douleur disparut immédiatement.

« J'aime ta magie », haleta Arthur avant d'accentuer leur union dans une demande plus qu'explicite. Souriant, Merlin commença alors à se mouvoir, devant serrer les dents et se contenir pour ne pas tout de suite rendre les armes. Son prince était si étroit, si brûlant, c'était positivement délicieux. Indécent même.

« Merlin, bouge nom de Dieu ! » finit par grogner Arthur, serrant la main avec laquelle son valet le tenait tout contre lui au point de lui faire mal.

Il savait pourtant qu'il n'était pas bon de frustrer son altesse. Mais c'était tellement excitant de le voir haleter, suppliant et pour une fois, devant s'en remettre au bon vouloir de Merlin.

« Tu es trop pressé », lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

Continuant son doux manège de caresses et de coup de reins langoureux, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit Arthur choir totalement dans ses bras, réduit à un corps frissonnant et gémissant, que Merlin lui accorda sa demande. Leur ébat se mua alors en un véritable combat, leurs deux êtres s'imbriquant, se heurtant, s'étreignant à bleuir leur peau. Finalement, alors qu'il sentait l'extase poindre, Merlin força Arthur à tourner la tête pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Leurs cris et leurs soupirs, furent étouffés par ce baiser qui, comme à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour, imprégna une image dans la mémoire du prince. Cette fois, il se vit, lui et son serviteur, entrain de se chercher du regard dans la salle de cérémonie pleine à craquer. Une fois qu'ils s'aperçurent, un sourire éclatant illumina leurs traits. A nouveau propulsé dans la réalité, Arthur se laissa retomber entre les oreillers. Il aimait plus que tout finaliser leurs ébats par ces visions. C'était tellement...magique. Se tournant sur le dos, une vive douleur traversa son ''royal postérieur'', comme aimait l'appeler Merlin.

« Tu n'y as pas été de main morte aujourd'hui », fit-il remarquer à son compagnon tout en grimaçant. Rougissant à peine, Merlin vint s'échouer sur lui, ses bras croisés sur la poitrine d'Arthur alors qu'il lui souriait.

« Tu m'as supplié. En bon valet, j'ai obéis à mon prince », répondit le sorcier.

« Tu n'es vraiment obéissant que quand ça t'arrange ».

Haussant les épaules, ne pouvant prétendre le contraire, Merlin posa alors ses lèvres sur le torse royal. Descendant lentement de long de son corps, titillant sa peau frissonnante à l'aide de ses dents et de sa langue, il entendit Arthur souffler:

« Tu es insatiable. »

S'arrêtant au niveau de son nombril, Merlin passa une impérieuse main sur l'entrejambe raide qu'il sentait sous sa gorge. Un soupir voluptueux s'échappa de la bouche princière et son valet éclata de rire.

« Je ne suis pas le seul », paracheva-t-il avant de poursuivre sa route des plaisirs.

Dans les minutes de pure débauche qui suivirent, Arthur vit qu'en effet, Merlin pouvait être très obéissant lorsqu'il le voulait bien. Allaient-ils un jour cesser d'avoir constamment envie l'un de l'autre ?

Un mois !

Depuis un mois qu'ils avaient découvert les plaisirs de la chair, ils ne semblaient jamais rassasiés. Bien heureux que son château comporte autant de recoins sombres et de placards à balais qui furent les nombreux témoins de leurs instants d'égarements, Arthur n'en demeurait pas moins inquiet. Inévitablement, un jour, son père se rendrait compte de quelque chose. Trop de personnes étaient déjà gardiennes de ce secret. Gaius les avait surpris entrain de s'embrasser comme des adolescents aux hormones en folie il y a une semaine à peine. Et c'était incontestablement la faute de Merlin cette fois-ci. Quelle idée avait-il eut de paraître aussi positivement irrésistible en entrant dans ses quartiers, trempé jusqu'aux os ? Et il avait fallut que Gaius vienne lui apporter son baume cicatrisant juste au moment où Arthur s'était jeté sur lui pour le réchauffer. Pas plus étonné que ça de les découvrir dans cette position, le médecin s'était contenté de poser le petit récipient sur la table où le prince avait assit son valet, les jambes de ce dernier noués derrière son dos, puis il était repartit non sans déclarer:

« Soyez prudents... »

La fois où Morgana les avait surpris était par contre de la faute d'Arthur. C'était lui qui avait attiré Merlin dans un coin sans même jeter un regard aux alentours. S'il n'avait pas été aveuglé par le désir irrépressible d'acculer son valet contre le premier mur venu, le prince aurait alors aperçut que sa demi-sœur approchait dans le couloir voisin. Sursautant en les découvrant enlacés, la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux puis se racla la gorge pour se faire annoncer. Elle éclata ensuite de rire devant leur mine mortifiée.

« Je garderais le secret... bien que je m'en doutais déjà », avait-elle soufflé avant de continuer sa route.

Sir Léon aussi était dans la confidence depuis quelque temps déjà, bien qu'il n'ait jamais réellement assisté à leur batifolage. La seule qui ne parut pas enchantée fut Gwen. Bien évidemment, Merlin savait qu'elle éprouvait de tendre sentiments envers Arthur depuis quelques mois, mais il n'imaginait pas que le fait de les découvrir la peinerait à ce point. Surtout que la jeune servante ne fit que surprendre un geste caressant qu'avait eu Arthur envers son valet alors qu'ils se croisaient dans un couloir. Sa main avait brièvement serrée celle de Merlin sans même qu'ils échangent un regard et ils avaient repris leur chemin sans même s'arrêter. Ce ne fut qu'arrivé au terme du corridor que le valet vit Gwen, figée de stupeur, qui le fixait avec peine. Avant qu'il ait pu dire un mot, elle était partit en courant. Merlin n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui en reparler depuis. Il fallait dire que ses journées étaient plutôt chargés entre ses basses besognes quotidiennes et le temps considérablement rallongé qu'il passait aux côtés d'Arthur.

Indubitablement donc, un jour, Uther finirait par l'apprendre et que se passerait-il alors ?

Cette question allait trouver une réponse bien trop rapidement aux goûts des deux jeunes hommes qui, toujours aveuglé par leur bonheur, ne pouvaient imaginer ce qui allait s'abattre sur eux...

Le lendemain matin, le Roi attendait que son fils le rejoigne pour le petit déjeuner, comme il lui avait demandé la veille. Morgana était déjà arrivée depuis plus qu'un quart d'heure, mais il n'y avait toujours aucune trace d'Arthur. La jeune femme, se doutant que son demi-frère devait certainement batifoler entre ses draps en compagnie de Merlin, tenta de calmer la colère grandissante du Roi. Uther avait remarqué que son fils avait un peu la tête dans la nuages ces derniers temps. Il ne l'avait jamais vu si... heureux. Arthur n'avait de cesse de sourire, chantonnant dans les couloirs. Il aimait le voir rayonnant, mais cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'il pardonnait ses retards intempestifs. Depuis plus d'un mois, Arthur n'était jamais arrivé aux entraînements ni même aux banquet à l'heure.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Uther perdit finalement patience et se leva de son trône pour aller voir ce que fabriquait son fils par lui-même. Morgana sur ses talons qui le priait de ne pas s'ennuyer et qu'elle irait chercher Arthur à sa place, le Roi arriva enfin face aux appartements du prince. Ne prenant pas le temps de frapper, Uther ouvrit la porte et resta figé d'horreur devant ce qu'il découvrit.

Premièrement, il vit le baquet d'eau fumante qui reposait au milieu de la pièce. Puis, son regard tomba sur le jeune homme brun en braies dont l'une des mains était tendue au-dessus du bain, ses yeux prenant soudain une teinte doré avant que toute l'eau contenu dans le baquet ne disparaisse comme par magie. Sursautant à l'entente de la porte, le jeune valet s'agrippa au bras de celui qui se trouvait à ses côtés lorsque ses yeux écarquillés de peur croisèrent ceux du Roi. Enfin, Uther vit son fils, uniquement vêtu d'un linge noué autour de sa taille, les cheveux et le corps humide, enlacer son serviteur d'un bras protecteur. Ce ne fut que lorsque le tableau complet fut achevé que le Roi réalisa ce qu'il venait de surprendre. Son fils, le prince, futur souverain de Camelot, serrait avec désespoir un simple valet dans ses bras, dardant à l'égard de son père un regard qui vacillait entre terreur et supplication. Ce serviteur venait tout juste de révéler sans aucune crainte qu'il possédait des pouvoirs magiques. Cela ne pouvait signifier que deux choses: Merlin était un sorcier. Et le pire de tout, Arthur connaissait son secret... Restant muet pendant de trop longues secondes, Uther sentit alors sa rage exploser.

« Arthur ! Qu'est ce que... ? »

Son fils, faisant un pas pour se placer devant son serviteur, le coupa:

« Père, je peux vous expliquer ! »

Morgana, qui avait assisté à tout ceci depuis le pas de la porte, entra dans la chambre et rejoignit Arthur. Se plaçant à ses côtés, dissimulant totalement Merlin au regard d'Uhter, elle déclara:

« Mon Seigneur, je vous pris de garder votre calme. »

« Vous saviez aussi ? » Rugit-il à l'adresse de sa pupille.

« Non, mais cela ne change pas le fait que je me tienne ici, entre vous, et Merlin, » répondit-elle sans laisser apparaître la moindre once de crainte.

Bouche bée par la réaction de Morgana, Arthur et le valet la fixaient avec une infinie reconnaissance. Tremblant de terreur, Merlin serrait desespérément la main du prince. C'en était fini de lui. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé ce matin que tout allait basculer si brusquement.

Lorsque Arthur lui avait demandé de préparer son bain, Merlin avait commencé à chercher ses habits au pied du lit avant que son amant ne le retienne par la main.

« Tu n'iras nul part », avait-il soufflé à son oreille.

« Mais je dois aller chercher de l'eau, » avait répondit Merlin, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu ne connais pas un autre moyen... ? »

Comprenant, le sorcier avait donc utilisé sa magie pour remplir le baquet d'une eau chaude et délicieusement parfumée. Un sourire coquin aux lèvres, Arthur l'avait attiré avec lui dans le bain où ils avaient passionnément fait l'amour, le prince en oubliant totalement le déjeuner qu'il devait partager avec son père et Morgana. Un sortilège ne pouvant être annulé que par un autre sortilège, Merlin, uniquement vêtu des braies trop grandes d'Arthur, son prince se tenant derrière lui et embrassant sa nuque, avait levé son bras au-dessus du baquet pour faire disparaître l'eau. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'Uther entre dans les appartements princier au moment même où les yeux de Merlin se tintaient d'or ? Se voyant déjà attaché au bûcher, le sorcier retint son souffle, attendant que la colère du Roi n'ensevelisse son destin.

Uther fit un pas dans la direction des trois jeunes gens, brandissant son poing. Reculant, Arthur passa le bras de Merlin autour de sa taille, le protégeant de tout son corps. Nichant son nez entre les omoplates du prince, le valet prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'arracher à l'étreinte de son amant. Il refusait qu'Arthur ou Morgana ne mette leur vie en danger pour lui.

« Sorcier ! », hurla Uther avant de dégainer son épée pour la placer sous la gorge de Merlin qui marchait à sa rencontre.

« Père, non ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! Merlin n'a jamais utilisé son pouvoir que pour me protéger. Il a sauvé votre vie, celle de Morgana, si Camelot est encore debout, c'est grâce à lui! » Tenta d'expliquer Arthur, une peur abyssale imprégnant tout son être à la vue de cette lame qui frôlait la gorge de son amant.

Uther dévisageait son fils comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Le prince comprit alors que tout était perdu. Non ! Il ne pouvait laisser Merlin face à la haineuse guerre que son père menait contre la magie. S'il devait mourir dans l'entreprise, il donnerait sa vie avec plaisir. Le sorcier était la raison pour laquelle il se levait chaque matin, il ne pouvait imaginer son existence sans lui.

« Sorcellerie », souffla Uther, ses yeux injectés de sang fixés sur Merlin.

Il semblait être devenu totalement fou. Ne voyant en la ferveur d'Arthur qu'une preuve supplémentaire que le jeune valet avait ensorcelé son fils, ainsi que sa pupille, le roi appela:

« Gardes ! Saisissez le ! »

« Non ! » hurlèrent Morgana et Arthur d'une même voix.

Le prince allait se précipiter entre l'épée de son père et Merlin, mais le sorcier tourna la tête dans sa direction. Ses yeux débordant de larmes, le jeune brun récita une formule qui empêcha Arthur de faire le moindre geste. Il étendit le sortilège à Morgana lorsque la jeune femme fit un pas dans sa direction. Jamais il ne pourrait supporter de les mettre en danger. Son seul et unique devoir sur cette Terre était de protéger Arthur envers et contre tout. A la vue de la lueur dorée qui imprégna les pupilles bleuté de Merlin, Uther perdit le peu de raison qui lui restait. Brandissant son épée, il l'abattit sur le sorcier. Évitant de justesse de se faire décapiter, le jeune homme sentit la lame s'enfoncer douloureusement dans son épaule. Poussant un hurlement, mêlé à ceux de Morgana et Arthur, Merlin s'effondra sur le sol.

Les gardes, alertés par les cris du Roi et la plainte déchirante qui sortit des lèvres du sorcier, arrivèrent enfin. Sir Léon était à leur tête. En découvrant la terrible scène, il resta un instant figé de stupeur. Uther se tenait au-dessus de Merlin, son épée prévoyant de plonger dans le cœur du jeune homme qui, gisant sur le sol, posait une main sur son épaule presque scindée en deux, un flot de sang impressionnant se rependant sur le sol. Le valet ne regardait même pas le roi, ses yeux étaient plongés dans ceux d'Arthur, ses lèvres soufflant un « je t'aime » déchirant. Le jeune prince semblait immobilisé par une force invisible à un mètre du corps sanglant. Son visage, déformé par l'effort qu'il faisait pour se libérer et se précipiter en direction de Merlin, exprimait une telle douleur, une telle frayeur que Sir Léon sentit son cœur se serrer. Dame Morgana, tombée à genoux sur le sol, pleurait et hurlait, ses yeux passant d'Uther à Merlin. Tout cela ne prit qu'une seconde et avant que la lame du roi n'ait ce serait-ce que frôlée la poitrine nue du jeune valet, le chevalier retint sa main et le tira en arrière.

« Allez chercher Gaius tout de suite ! » ordonna Sir Léon aux gardes, abasourdis par la tragédie qui se jouait devant leur yeux.

Obéissant sans attendre, ils coururent à la recherche du médecin. Retenant tant bien que mal le Roi qui hurlait des mots sans queue ni tête et se débattait pour se jeter sur le valet, Sir Léon échangea un regard alarmé avec Arthur.

Merlin ne pouvait quitter son prince des yeux. Il sentait à peine l'atroce douleur qui déchirait son épaule. Le sang coulait, imprégnait sa peau, se déversant entre ses doigts qui ne pouvaient arrêter l'hémorragie. Il avait froid, une glaciale ombre pénétrant peu à peu la moindre parcelle de son être tremblant. Mais tout cela n'était rien. Arthur... Arthur était tout ce qui importait. Il savait qu'il allait mourir, mais tant que son prince vivait, alors sa courte existence n'aura pas été perdu en vain. Morgana et Gaius prendraient soin de lui. Alors Merlin souriait à son prince, le remerciant ainsi pour avoir donné un sens à sa triste existence, bénissant cet amour insensé qu'il sentait palpiter contre sa poitrine, malgré les battements ralentis de son cœur. Son prince pleurait, mais il ne devait pas... Sentant un goût métallique envahir sa bouche, Merlin laissa échapper un filet de sang entre ses lèvres.

Arthur...

Sa vision se troublant, le sorcier cligna dans yeux dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une dernière fois le visage de son prince. Mais ses paupières étaient si lourdes... Dans un ultime souffle, Merlin sourit et un abîme de ténèbres l'envahit.

Lorsque la main du sorcier retomba inerte sur le sol, Arthur put à nouveau bouger. Tombant à genoux aux côtés du jeune brun, il arracha un morceau de sa serviette pour faire un solide garrot autour de la blessure qui déchirait son épaule. Tentant d'ignorer l'énorme flaque de sang dans laquelle Merlin baignait déjà, Arthur le prit entre ses bras.

« Merlin, regarde moi ! » Ordonna-t-il.

Mais son valet ne fit aucun geste prouvant qu'il pouvait l'entendre. Des larmes roulant librement sur ses joues, il posa ses lèvres sur le front du sorcier, tentant vainement de lui transmettre un peu de chaleur, de chasser ce froid glaciale qui l'envahissait. Caressant ensuite frénétiquement son visage d'une pâleur épouvantable, le prince sentit quelque chose se briser au creux de sa poitrine. Déversant une douleur sans précédent qui sembla dévaster chaque parcelle de son être, il poussa un hurlement qui fit trembler toute la pièce, brisant la vitre au-dessus de leur tête. Merlin était immobile, si froid, si loin... Arthur n'osa pas prendre son pouls. Il ne sentait déjà plus son souffle caresser son visage...

« Non... », sanglota Arthur, nichant son visage dans son cou du corps sans vie qu'il berçait inlassablement.

Il ne pouvait pas être mort ! Pas lui, pas Merlin ! Il l'aimait tellement ! Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner...

Un étau broyant son cœur, le prince ne pouvait plus respirer. Laissant éclater ses sanglots qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir, Arthur donna un violent coup de poing dans le sol. Il entendit les os de ses doigts craquer, mais il n'en sentit même pas la douleur. La morsure intolérable qui détruisait son être face à la perte de son amant était trop forte, masquant tout autre sentiment. Mourir, il voulait simplement mourir.

On arracha soudain Merlin à son étreinte et à travers ses larmes, Arthur vit Gaius se pencher sur son protégé, palpant sa poitrine puis examinant son épaule. Morgana l'enlaçant par derrière, enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou, elle lui souffla:

« Je suis tellement désolée ».

Arthur sentait le corps de sa sœur secoué de sanglots, ses larmes se déversant sur son épaule. Le berçant dans ses bras, la jeune femme regardait Gaius faire couler un liquide couleur bronze dans la bouche de Merlin. Arthur se trouva incapable de bouger ni de réfléchir. Il se contentait de fixer le corps du sorcier, retenant son souffle.

Au bout de quelque secondes qui semblèrent durer une éternité, Gaius laissa retomber ses bras et baissa la tête. Lorsqu'il comprit que le médecin pleurait, une décharge traversa soudain le corps d'Arthur. S'extirpant des bras de Morgana, il rampa jusqu'à Merlin pour à nouveau le saisir contre lui. Ses mains palpèrent sa poitrine, caressèrent son visage, passèrent frénétiquement dans ses cheveux. Enfin, sa gorge ravagées de sanglots, le prince se pencha une dernière fois sur les lèvres inertes et blanches de Merlin. Le gratifiant d'un baiser où il tenta de lui insuffler un dernier souffle de vie, Arthur alla même jusqu'à lui mordre la langue pour forcer une réaction. Dans son esprit, une succession d'images l'aveuglait.

Merlin, lui souriant... Merlin le traitant de crétin... Merlin l'embrassant... Merlin criant son nom en atteignant l'extase... Merlin dont les yeux s'imprégnaient d'or lorsqu'il utilisait la magie... Merlin qui dormait, sa poitrine se soulevant doucement au rythme de sa respiration...

Alors Arthur comprit que plus jamais il ne pourrait le voir faire toute ses choses. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, le prince pria l'ancienne religion. S'ils sauvaient Merlin, il leur donnerait tout ce qu'ils désiraient...

« Reviens moi », supplia-t-il avant que Gaius ne le tire en arrière, lui répétant inlassablement que c'était fini, qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Lâchant à contre cœur le corps de son amour, Arthur tint par contre sa main serrée dans la sienne. Laissant Gaius se pencher une dernière fois sur le sorcier, le prince leva alors les yeux vers son père. Il avait presque oublié sa présence. Toujours retenu par Sir Léon dont les yeux étaient gorgés de larmes, Uther ne se débattait plus. Son visage figé dans une expression d'incrédulité, Arthur put lire une étincelle de honte dans ses yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son fils le fixait.

« Ce n'est pas uniquement un sorcier que vous venez de tuer, mais aussi l'homme que j'aime. En abattant votre épée sur lui, vous avez enfoncé une lame dans mon propre cœur. Vous venez de me tuer, père. »

Et comme si une dague venait en effet d'être enfoncée dans sa poitrine, Arthur s'effondra sur le sol, à côté de Merlin. A peine sa tête eut-elle roulée sur le côté, inerte, que la fenêtre aux vitres éventrées laissa entrer une bourrasque de vent incroyable. Tous furent aveuglés par la force de l'élément qui, telle un souffle extraordinaire, s'insinua dans la bouche et les narines de Merlin. Son corps s'arquant, le jeune sorcier convulsa avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol. Poussant un cri de stupeur, Morgana fut la première à remarquer que la poitrine de Merlin se soulevait doucement au rythme de sa respiration.

« C'est impossible », déclara Giaus, sa voix étrangement aiguë.

Le médecin se pencha alors sur le jeune sorcier et vit avec miracle que son teint était redevenu laiteux. Ses lèvres rosées laissaient échapper un souffle régulier. Terminant son observation en vérifiant la blessure de Merlin, Gaius remarqua qu'elle saignait toujours un peu, mais que les chairs semblaient moins entaillées qu'auparavant.

« Il est vivant », souffla-t-il avant d'éclater d'un rire incrédule.

« Et Arthur ? » demanda Sir Léon d'une voix où couvait une joie inespérée.

Prenant le pouls du prince, le médecin fronça les sourcils. Il était régulier.

Quelques instants plus tard, Gaius releva la tête vers le chevalier et le roi pour déclarer:

« C'est étrange, il semble plongé dans une sorte de sommeil. Il n'a aucune blessure physique, mais il semble bien que le choc d'avoir vu Merlin mourir l'ait traumatisé au point de forcer son esprit à se fermer au monde extérieur. »

« Mais le sorcier est vivant », souffla Uther.

« Cela votre fils ne le sait pas... », répondit tristement Gaius.

« Comment est-ce possible ? » demanda alors Morgana en posant sa main sur le front à présent brûlant de Merlin. « Il était mort».

« Je n'en ai aucune idée ma Dame », avoua le médecin.

« Sorcellerie... ».

Tous se tournèrent vers le Roi qui s'était arraché à l'étreinte de Sir Léon. En voyant ses yeux brillants de folie passer du corps inerte de son fils à celui de Merlin, Gaius eut peur.

« Majesté, ne comprenez-vous pas la leçon qui est a tirée de ce qui vient de se passer ? » s'enquit-il, désespéré de ne lire rien d'autre qu'une haineuse frayeur dans les yeux de son roi.

« L'unique chose qui a été prouvé aujourd'hui est que ce garçon est un sorcier, qu'il a ensorcelé mon fils et qui je ne sais comment, s'est servit de l'influence qu'il a sur lui pour tromper la mort. Qui sait si l'état d'Arthur n'a pas été causé par ce sorcier, se nourrissant de la vie de mon fils pour sauver la sienne. » Déclara Uther.

« Jamais Merlin ne ferait une chose pareille ! » Rétorqua Morgana, ses yeux à nouveau baignés de larme devant le cruel aveuglement de son tuteur. « N'avez vous pas comprit que Merlin a justement utilisé ses pouvoirs pour nous protéger de votre courroux avant que vous ne l'abattiez sauvagement ? Il était prêt à donner sa vie pour sauver la notre. »

« Je compte bien honorer sa dernière volonté. Ce sorcier mourra sur le bûcher dés demain. Je suis persuadé que son emprise sur Arthur prendra fin avec sa vie », décida Uther sur un ton sans réplique.

« Non ! Je ne laisserai pas cela se produire », rugit Morgana.

« Je m'y opposerais également Sir », ajouta Gaius en se levant et se plaçant entre lui et Merlin.

« Pauvres fous ! Ne comprenez vous pas qu'il vous a tous ensorcelé ? » Gronda le Roi.

Il se tourna alors vers Sir Léon dont le visage exprimait une profonde colère.

« Vous allez jeter ce garçon dans une cellule qui sera gardée jour et nuit. Vous vous assurerez que ma pupille reste dans sa chambre et que Gaius ne sorte pas de son laboratoire hormis pour se rendre au chevet d'Arthur. Puis-je compter sur vous pour remplir cette mission ? »

Échangeant un regard avec Morgana et Gaius qui semblaient désespérés, Sir Léon comprit qu'il devait feindre de se ranger aux côtés d'Uther. Si c'était lui qui gardait Merlin, il pourrait alors discrètement faire entrer Gaius pour qu'il le soigne. Ensemble, ils trouveraient peut-être un moyen de réveiller Arthur et sauver Merlin. Il était leur dernière chance.

« Avec plaisir Majesté », accepta Sir Léon.

Portant le corps frêle du sorcier jusqu'à la cellule la plus confortable, le chevalier demanda alors à ses homologues.

« Allez me chercher des vêtements, des couvertures, de l'eau, de la nourriture et dés que le Roi sera partit à la chasse, faites venir Gaius. »

« Bien. Mais pourquoi Merlin est-il emprisonné ? » répondit Sir Galcin.

« Accusé de sorcellerie », avoua Sir Léon.

Son ami, qui comme lui éprouvait une franche affection pour le jeune valet, comprit que l'affaire était sérieuse. Il obéit sans attendre alors que Sir Léon regardait Merlin respirer.

« Un miracle... », souffla-t-il avant de se rendre aux appartements de Morgana afin qu'ils réfléchissent ensemble à une solution qui sortirait Arthur et Merlin du fatal destin qui s'était abattu sur leur bonheur.

___________________________

NE PAS TUER L'AUTEUR

Si vous désirez connaître la fin, ne pas tenter de m'assassiner SVP.

Prochaine Attention: Quand Arthur dort…

Vos avis (assassin ? lol)


	10. Attention 10 - Quand Arthur dort (Partie 1)

_Tout était blanc, léger et serein. Dans cet univers cotonneux, Merlin se sentait bien, l'extérieur n'ayant plus aucune emprise sur son corps. Plus de crainte, plus de douleur, juste une parfaite harmonie. Il savait que tout allait bien, qu'Arthur était en sécurité et que malgré le choc de sa perte, il s'en remettrait. Mais à peine cette pensée traversa son esprit qu'un malaise infini le submergea. Et soudain, tout autour de lui changea. L'atmosphère se chargea de couleur, donnant corps à un horizon d'images floues. Un étau enserra alors sa poitrine et il comprit. Bien qu'il lui paraisse terriblement lointain, Merlin sentait Arthur. Il pouvait éprouver sa peine, son anéantissement et son désir de mort. Il percevait son visage ruisselant de larmes, son souffle qui se coinçait dans sa gorge remplie de sanglots._   
_Merlin s'était trompé. Quelle folie ! Comment avait-il pu croire qu'Arthur pourrait se remettre de sa perte ? Lui savait qu'il était incapable de vivre sans son prince..._

_L'un sans l'autre, ils n'étaient rien._

_Au cœur de cette univers effacé, entre la vie et la mort, le sorcier entendit alors une voix souffler:_

_« Ce n'est pas uniquement un sorcier que vous venez de tuer, mais aussi l'homme que j'aime. En abattant votre épée sur lui, vous avez enfoncé une lame dans mon propre cœur. Vous venez de me tuer, père... »_

_Arthur..._

_Son premier réflexe fut de se débattre, de lutter, de courir en direction de la voix de son prince pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Et soudain, la présence d'Arthur s'évanouit. Merlin poussa un tel hurlement qu'il brisa les brumes environnantes pour le projeter dans un nouvel univrers. Il se trouvait à présent dans la forêt qui longe le Lac d'Avalon. Bien qu'il puisse voir la pluie s'abattre sur la surface de l'eau, Merlin ne sentit ni la morsure du froid, ni le touché glacial des gouttes. Il était comme hors du temps, dans une autre réalité où l'extérieur ne pouvait l'atteindre. S'effondrant sur le sol, le sorcier pleura, car son cœur était solitaire, ne ressentant plus la douce caresse de son compagnon._

_« Lève toi Emrys », déclara une voix dans son dos._

_Faisant volte face, le visage ravagé de larmes, Merlin découvrit alors un vieil homme vêtu de haillons. Il était presque chauve et lui souriait. Une fantastique aura de pouvoir irradiait de sa personne et le jeune sorcier sut alors qu'il était en présence de l'un de ses semblables. Obéissant, il se releva et fit face à l'inconnu._

_« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda-t-il._

_« Je suis Nobé, Gardien du Passage à Avalon »._

_« Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Je croyais être mort... »._

_Le vieux mage ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Il l'invita d'abord à s'asseoir avec lui au bord de l'eau._

_« Il n'était pas prévu que tu périsses Emrys, ni aujourd'hui, ni de cette façon. Ton destin est d'épauler, d'aimer et d'être unis au futur roi d'Albion pendant de très nombreuses années encore. Malheureusement, il se trouve que la providence peut se montrer traître, s'abattant comme une malédiction sur les êtres au futur le plus glorieux. Vois-tu Emrys, ton union avec Arthur Pendragon, bien qu'inévitable, n'est pas du goût de tout le monde. Certaines divinités de l'ancienne religion croient que votre amour retarde l'avènement du prince et sont devenues impatientes. Elles veulent retrouver leur liberté. Par vengeance, elles ont poussé le Roi Uther à découvrir ton pouvoir, espérant ainsi que son fils s'opposerait enfin à lui pour te sauver. Mais ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'est que ton amour pour Arthur te ferait le protéger à ton tour, résultant de ta mort », expliqua Nobé._

_« Je ne pouvais pas laisser Arthur affronter son père. Jamais il ne serait devenu ce Roi bienveillant et juste s'il avait pour cela du abattre Uther », rétorqua Merlin._

_Serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, le jeune sorcier tremblait de tout son corps. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à une seule et unique chose: Arthur. Pourquoi ne sentait-il plus son souffle de vie ? Il ne pouvait pas être mort..._

_« Arthur n'est pas mort, » répondit le mage, ayant sans aucun doute lut dans les pensées de Merlin. « Pas encore du moins »._

_Se relevant vivement, le jeune homme eut soudain envie de frapper quelque chose. Il devait rejoindre son prince, agir, le sauver. Il ne pourrait supporter d'être responsable de son trépas._

_« Calme toi. C'est pour cela que je suis présent. Assied toi et laisse moi terminer mon récit », le pria Nobé._

_Fébrile et tremblant d'impatience, Merlin obéit malgré tout, puis écouta._

_« Il y a une autre chose que les divinités n'ont pas prévu, c'est qu'en te voyant mourir, Arthur allait en effet s'opposer à son père, mais pas de la façon brutale qu'ils espéraient. »_

_« Comment ça ? » S'enquit le jeune sorcier, curieux malgré l'angoisse qui serrait sa poitrine._

_« Arthur a réalisé ce que nous avions tous espoir qu'il fasse un jour. Il a prié l'ancienne religion. Il a promit sur sa vie et son âme que si nous te rendions à lui, il accueillerait à nouveau la magie dans son royaume, en autorisant la pratique et même favorisant son adoration. Bien que cela ne puisse pas se produire avant quelques années, Arthur a ainsi brisé la haine ancestrale que les Pendragon vouaient à notre monde. Il s'est opposé à son père sans faire preuve d'une once de violence, dépassant de loin tous les espoirs que nous placions en lui. Tout cela n'a été rendu possible que grâce à toi Emrys », termina Nobé, posant un regard empli de fierté et de respect sur Merlin._

_Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait réussi... Arthur serait bel et bien ce Roi juste et tolérant qu'il espérait. Mais très vite, sa principale préoccupation le frappa comme un bloc de pierre._

_« Vous m'avez dit qu'Arthur était mourant. Vous devez faire quelque chose pour le sauver, sinon ce futur où la magie prospérera ne verra jamais le jour », prévint Merlin._

_« En effet, c'est pour cela que nous avons décidé d'accorder sa demande à Arthur. Nous te rendons la vie. Toi seul peut le sauver et garantir qu'un jour, il réalise sa promesse », expliqua Nobé._

_Priant le jeune sorcier de se lever, il le conduit dans la forêt._

_« De quoi Arthur souffre-t-il ? » L'interrogea Merlin, son cœur battant douloureusement en attente de sa réponse._

_« Son pacte avec l'ancienne religion l'a considérablement affaibli. Cela, lié au traumatisme qu'il a subit en te voyant mourir a bouleversé son être. Ne pouvant accepter cette réalité, son esprit s'est alors fermé au monde extérieur et il est tombé dans un sommeil profond. Tu te dois de le rejoindre et de le sauver »._

_« Comment ? »_

_Un sourire mystérieux arquant les lèvres de Nobé, il leva sa main vers les cieux et prononça une incantation dont la puissance fit vibrer chaque fibre du corps de Merlin. Une fois de plus, l'univers alentour devint flou et disparut devant ses yeux. Lorsqu'il clôt les paupières, ce tourbillon d'images et de couleur lui donnant la nausée, le jeune sorcier se réveilla..._

Au début, Merlin ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux. S'était comme si un voile incroyablement lourd recouvrait son visage, l'empêchant même de bouger un cil. Revenant comme un poison, la douleur qui traversait son épaule lui coupa un instant le souffle. Bien que semi-conscient, le sorcier pouvait discerner du mouvement aux alentours. Il sentait le parfum sucré de Morgana flotter au dessus de lui. Sa main à la peau douce reposait sur son front. Merlin put reconnaître le son de sa voix, mais il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle disait. Il y avait également Gaius qui exposait quelque chose avec vigueur. Ce ne fut que lorsque Morgana s'éloigna de lui pour joindre ses vociférations à celles du médecin que Merlin perçut l'étreinte d'une autre main. Ses doigts entrelacés aux siens, la paume rendue calleuse par ses nombreux combats ne lui laissaient aucun doute sur son identité.

Arthur...

En se concentrant bien, Merlin put discerner sa présence à ses côtés. Il semblait si lointain... Il devait se réveiller et le sauver ! Maintenant ! Le temps pressait !

Mais, malgré toute la force qu'il mit dans cette entreprise, le sorcier demeura incapable de n'esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un geste. Quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un le souleva de terre et le porta loin d'Arthur.

Non !

Les battements fous du cœur de Merlin se calmèrent lorsqu'il reconnu la voix de Sir Léon qui lui soufflait:

« Ne t'en fais pas Merlin, nous allons trouver un moyen de vous sauver, toi et le prince... »

Une fois dans les cachots, dont il reconnut l'ordeur humide et le crissement des gaules, il entendit le chevalier demander aux soldats de lui apporter tout un tas de choses qui rendrait son séjour dans ces lieux plus supportable. Enfin, Merlin fut déposé sur une couche sèche et rêche. Le sorcier voulut retenir Sir Léon pour qu'il ne le laisse pas seul, mais son corps resta immobile, toujours plongé dans cette transe paralysante. Bien que sa peur de perdre Arthur l'obsédait, Merlin savait malgré tout que les divinités de l'ancienne religions ne l'avaient pas renvoyées ici pour rien. Il savait que bientôt, il allait totalement s'éveiller et qu'il sauverait son prince. Quelque chose en lui lui soufflait que tout allait se passer au mieux...

Merlin dut malgré tout attendre plusieurs heures, durant lesquels il s'endormit, avant que la porte du cachot ne s'ouvre à grand fracas. A l'instant même où une main chaude se posa sur son front, le sorcier se réveilla en sursaut. Se redressant vivement en position assise, Merlin atterrit directement dans les bras de Gaius, qui l'enlaça.

« Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur. Je croyais t'avoir perdu... », souffla le vieil homme.

Lui rendant son étreinte, le jeune sorcier répondit:

« Je n'étais pas destiné à mourir aujourd'hui. »

Faisant face à son protégé, Gaius le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils.

« Dis moi ce qui t'es arrivé... »

Alors que le médecin examinait son épaule et nettoyait sa plaie qui semblait presque guérie, Merlin lui raconta alors tout: la découverte d'Uther, sa colère, son épée qui s'était abattu sur lui, sa mort, son étrange conversation avec Nobé... Ce ne fut qu'au terme de son histoire que le jeune sorcier se rendit compte qu'on l'avait rhabillé, qu'il était recouvert d'une épaisse couverture confortable et qu'un véritable festin reposait sur le plateau à ses côtés. Souriant en voyant l'air déconcerté de Merlin, Gaius lui expliqua:

« Bien que le Roi leur ait ordonné de te traiter comme la pire des vermines, les chevaliers lui ont désobéis. Sir Galcin est allé te chercher toute cette nourriture aux cuisines, Sir Léon a emprunter des couvertures à la laverie et Gwen est passé chercher quelqu'un de tes vêtements. »

« Gwen est au courant de ce qui s'est passé ? » L'interrogea Merlin tout en dévorant son dîner.

« Morgana lui a tout raconté. Bien qu'elle ait semblé sonnée d'apprendre ta relation avec Arthur, elle s'en ensuite empressée de proposer son aide à Morgana et Sir Léon. Tout deux, ainsi que quelques autres chevaliers, ont décidé d'aller parler au Roi en ta faveur. Il semble que tu es touché le cœur d'un grand nombre d'individus à Camelot. Même les domestiques ont osé braver la colère d'Uther et ont fini à la potence pour le supplier de revoir son jugement. »

Merlin était sans voix. Qui aurait cru que toutes ces personnes prendraient sa défense ? Il savait qu'il avait des amis à la cour, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'ils se mettraient ainsi en danger pour lui. Terriblement ému, le jeune sorcier ne put empêcher à quelques larmes de venir chatouiller le coin de ses yeux.

« Comment va Arthur ? » Osa demander Merlin une fois qu'il eut terminé de manger.

Gaius baissa un instant les yeux, ce qui donna soudain la nausée au jeune sorcier. Une boule de plomb sembla tomber dans sa poitrine, broyant son cœur pour ensuite dévaler dans ses intestins.

« Son état empire. Il faut absolument qu'Uther te laisse le rejoindre, sinon je crains qu'il ne passe pas la nuit ».

Une douleur telle le submergea que Merlin eut le souffle coupé. Il ne pouvait laisser cela se produire. Se levant vivement, le jeune valet se dirigea vers la porte de sa cellule, mais Gaius le retint par le bras, ayant deviné que son désespoir allait le conduire à commettre une nouvelle erreur.

« Tu n'utiliseras pas la magie pour sortir d'ici ! N'as-tu tiré aucune leçon de ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ? Tu dois agir avec intelligence et discrétion. Pour une fois, ton pouvoir est impuissant face à ce qui arrive à Arthur. Tu dois nous laisser régler cela d'une manière naturelle sinon jamais Uther ne pourra accepter ton union avec son fils. Il faut qu'il saisisse que votre amour n'a aucun lien avec la magie, qu'il est naturel et véritable. Seulement lorsqu'il aura comprit que vous ne pouvez pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, alors il y aura un espoir que cette histoire ne finisse pas dans le sang. Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, Arthur ne deviendra jamais le Roi qu'Albion mérite s'il tue son père, or, c'est ce qui se passera si tu utilises ta magie pour le faire revenir. S'il devait choisir entre toi et lui, tu sais pertinemment que c'est toi qui gagnerait. Alors tu restes ici jusqu'à ce que Morgana, Sir Léon, Gwen et moi ayons trouvé un moyen de te faire sortir. Un moyen qui exclu l'utilisation de ta magie. »

« Mais... et si vous n'y parvenez pas ? Je ne peux pas rester ici et le laisser mourir ! » S'emporta Merlin en faisant les cent pas dans son cachot.

D'un côté, Gaius avait raison, la meilleure solution pour que tout cela ne se termine pas en bain de sang était de faire comprendre à Uther que magie ou pas, le bonheur et la vie de son fils dépendait de Merlin. Pas le Merlin sorcier, mais le Merlin valet, l'homme qui aimait Arthur. Utiliser ses pouvoirs ne feraient donc qu'empirer les choses. Mais en même temps, il refusait de ne rien tenter pour le sauver. Il se sentait si inutile...

Comme lisant dans ses pensées, Gaius posa une main sur son épaule.

« Tu seras celui qui va le sauver, je te le promet. Fais nous juste confiance pour te sortir d'ici de façon légitime. Si nous n'y parvenons pas d'ici ce soir, je te laisserais alors utiliser la magie », concéda le médecin.

Merlin n'aimait pas beaucoup cette idée, seulement, cela valait le coup d'essayer. De plus, il vouait une confiance sans faille à Morgana, Sir Léon, Gwen et Gaius. Si quelqu'un pouvait les sauver, c'était bien eux.

« D'accord », accepta le jeune sorcier, allant se rasseoir sur sa couche.

Rassuré, Gaius finit de bander son épaule puis lui promit de revenir le voir. Lorsque son tuteur sortit, Merlin leva les yeux vers le plafond et clôt ses paupières. Quelques étages plus hauts, il sentait les légers battements du cœur d'Arthur et il pria de toute son âme qu'il soit un jour possible qu'il le sente à nouveau s'affoler à l'unisson avec le sien…

Alors que Merlin se rongeait les ongles dans son cachot, Gaius fut prévenu dans l'après midi par Sir Léon que le Roi demandait à le voir. Le chevalier proposa de rester avec Morgana qui, épuisée par son chagrin, s'était endormie sur un fauteuil à quelques pas de la couche d'Arthur. En voyant l'homme s'approcher doucement de la pupille du Roi pour ensuite la réchauffer d'une couverture, Gaius sourit. Cette tragédie avait au moins permis à ces deux là de réaliser que la vie était trop courte et qu'ils devaient en profiter...

Abandonnant le chevet d'Arthur, le médecin ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard à la forme allongée sur le lit. Jamais encore il n'avait assisté à une chose pareille. En l'espace de seulement quelques heures, l'état du prince était passé d'alarmant à sans espoir. Ses joues étaient creusées, son teint cadavérique rehaussant la couleur presque noir des cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux clos et il souffrait d'une fièvre sans précédent. Mais le pire était sa respiration. Il semblait que quelque chose aspirait la vie hors de lui, provoquant de grandes difficultés respiratoires. Son souffle s'était même coupé à deux reprises déjà, Gaius devant épuiser toute sa science pour faire repartir le cœur d'Arthur. Le médecin fit volte face et quitta alors la chambre, les larmes aux yeux. Le prince allait mourir et si Uther ne retrouvait pas la raison avant ce soir, il craignait que son trépas ne provoque la chute de Camelot. Jamais le Roi ne se remettrait de cette perte, blâmant la sorcellerie, sa rage serait alors décuplée, détruisant tout espoir d'un futur meilleur. Et Merlin... Il serait amené au bûcher sur-le-champ. Gaius doutait même que son protégé survive à l'annonce de la mort de son amant. Il fallait qu'il persuade le Roi d'autoriser Merlin à se rendre au chevet d'Arthur. Le destin du royaume tout entier reposait à présent sur ses épaules et le poids était tel que Gaius se demanda comment un être aussi chétif que son protégé pouvait le supporter quotidiennement sans s'effondrer.

Arrivé devant les portes de la salle du trône, le vieil homme prit une grande inspiration afin de recouvrer un peu de courage. Puis, il entra.

Uther se trouvait debout devant une fenêtre et contemplait la cours du château d'un regard absent. Gaius, qui connaissait son Roi mieux que personne, devinait son chagrin et sa peur de perdre son unique fils. Se raclant la gorge pour le prévenir de sa présence, le médecin déclara lorsqu'Uther se tourna dans sa direction:

« Sir, vous m'avez fait mander ? »

Baissant les yeux, le Roi vient à sa rencontre et demanda aux gardes présents à la porte de les laisser seuls.

« Oui Gaius. Je... Comment va Arthur ? », s'enquit-il d'une voix rocailleuse prouvant qu'il avait certainement pleuré.

Ne faisant aucune remarque à ce sujet, le médecin joignit ses mains sur son ventre et répondit:

« Aucun changement Majesté. Il demeure inconscient. »

« Et sa respiration ? »

Le regard d'Uther était tellement chargé d'espoir que Gaius osa à peine lui avouer la terrible vérité.

« Elle est de plus en plus difficile. Nous avons déjà risqué de le perdre à deux reprises et si nous ne faisons rien, je crains que le prince ne se réveille pas avant que l'impensable ne se produise. »

Choqué, le Roi resta un instant bouche bée. Une vague de terreur le submergea.

« Vous... Vous voulez dire qu'il peut mourir ? »

Uther ne comprenait donc-t-il pas la gravité de la situation ? Gaius devait se montrer dur, habile, se servir de son désarroi pour lui faire accepter que l'unique manière de sauver son fils était de faire libérer Merlin.

« Il va mourir Sir, c'est ce que je tente de vous faire comprendre depuis ce matin. »

Cette annonce sembla s'abattre sur le Roi comme un bloc de granit. Chancelant, il se dirigea en titubant vers son trône et s'y effondra. Dissimulant son visage dans ses mains, Gaius l'entendit malgré tout rugir:

« Sorcellerie ! »

Se rendant d'un pas rapide à ses côtés, le médecin posa une main sur son épaule.

« Non Sir. J'ai fait toute les vérifications que je connais et il n'y a pas une seule trace d'un quelconque sortilège autour d'Arthur. »

Sa voix avait été claire, irréprochable. Uther ne pouvait nier que la science de Gaius en la matière était incontestable. Il disait la vérité, aussi fou que cela puisse lui paraître. Comment était-il alors possible que son fils soit tombé sous le charme de ce... Merlin ? S'il n'y avait pas eu d'enchantement, puisse-t-il être envisageable qu'un véritable sentiment d'amour les lie ? Perdu, craignant pour la première fois d'avoir en effet lui-même provoqué l'état d'Arthur, Uther releva les yeux vers son médecin.

« Vous en êtes certain ? »

Il hocha la tête avec gravité.

« Intimement Sir. De plus, toutes mes connaissances y sont passées, sans résultat. Votre fils ne se réveillera que s'il le désire. Or, il ne le veut pas, incontestablement. »

Gaius pouvait lire du doute, une profonde incertitude dans le regard du Roi. Pourrait-il enfin lui faire entendre raison ?

« Je ne peux pas le perdre. Je... J'étais en colère d'apprendre sa relation avec ce... Merlin. Je n'aurais jamais du... Je... », bafouilla Uther, ne pouvant contenir son chagrin plus longtemps.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Gaius vit le Roi pleurer, de violents sanglots déchirant sa poitrine. Il se sentait sale, honteux... Pourquoi avait-il perdu la raison au point d'abattre ce jeune homme ? Cet acte, malgré la révélation des pouvoirs de Merlin, lui sembla soudain excessif, criminel.

« Vous pouvez encore le sauver Sir », annonça le médecin après quelques minutes où il se contenta de tapoter l'épaule d'Uther en signe de soutiens.

« Comment ? » Ordonna-t-il entre ses larmes.

« Nous pouvons tenter de faire venir Merlin... »

« Non ! Je refuse ! » Gronda le Roi.

Mais étrangement, sa vocifération avait moins de force qu'il l'eut souhaité. Doutait-il vraiment toujours de la véracité des sentiments qui liaient Merlin et son fils ?

« Sir, je ne vois aucune autre solution. Je vous garantis de prendre toutes les précautions, vous pourrez même être présent, ainsi, vous serez témoin que Merlin n'agira d'aucune magie », promit Gaius d'une voix presque suppliante.

Séchant ses larmes d'un geste vif, Uther se redressa sur son trône, réalisant l'importance de ce qui allait suivre. Intrigué par sa réaction, Gaius fronça les sourcils, ne sachant que penser.

« Je... Vous êtes certain que cela l'aidera ? » L'interrogea le Roi, n'osant pas le regarder en face.

« Je pense même que la présence de Merlin peut le faire revenir. Il me paraît certain que c'est le fait de le voir mort qui a causé l'état de votre fils. De le sentir prêt de lui devrait avoir de bons résultats. »

Le médecin n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Uther acceptait-il le risque de conduire un sorcier au chevet d'Arthur ?

Le Roi ne pouvait éluder les preuves qui se trouvaient devant ses yeux. Toute la journée, une dizaine de ses soldats les plus loyaux, Morgana, Gaius et même quelques serviteurs avaient osé venir le voir pour plaider la cause de Merlin. Il ne pouvait les avoir tous ensorcelé… Lui-même avouait avoir toujours apprécié ce valet maladroit qui s'occupait pourtant d'Arthur comme personne, veillant à sa sécurité et son bien être.

Pouvait-il lui faire confiance pour autant ?

Il ne savait plus... Mais il n'avait pas le choix...

« Très bien. Faites chercher le sorcier par Sir Leon. Je vous attend dans la chambre de mon fils dans quelques minutes », accepta Uther en baissant les yeux. « Mais sachez que si les choses tournent mal, vous rejoindrez votre protégé sur le bûcher. Je ne vous laisse agir que par amitié, mais elle a des limites... »

Gaius sourit et inclina la tête devant son Roi, son cœur se gonflant d'un espoir nouveau.

Tout n'était pas encore perdu...

« Merci Sir, vous ne le regretterez pas », promit le médecin avant de se précipiter hors de la salle du trône pour se rendre aux appartements d'Arthur afin de prévenir Sir Léon.

L'espoir revenait...


	11. Attention 11 - Quand Arthur dort (Partie 2)

Au loin, à travers les forêts et les plaines, au-dessus du Lac d'Avalon, une brume spectrale se forma. S'étendant au-delà des cieux, masquant l'horizon, elle se mua en un être décharné.  
Nobé…

Pour un être tel que lui, le temps et les évènements extérieurs importaient peu. Seulement cette fois-ci, il était curieux. La destinée d'Emrys et du Prince Arthur l'avait toujours fasciné et aujourd'hui où leur avenir tout entier se jouait, il voulait être aux premières loges pour y assister. Son regard opalescent transperça le brouillard, les arbres, les murs, pour se poser sur la forme agonisante d'Arthur qui reposait toujours dans son lit.

Où était donc Emrys ?

Baissant les yeux, Nobé le localisa dans les cachots. Bien qu'il se trouve à des lieux du jeune sorcier, le gardien d'Avalon put percevoir sa peine, son angoisse à l'idée de perdre son prince. Que faisait-il enfermé ici ? Pourquoi n'utilisait-il pas la magie pour se précipiter au chevet d'Arthur ? N'avait-il pas comprit l'importance de sa mission ? Mais à peine eut-il froncé un sourcils que Nobé vit deux hommes entrer dans la cellule d'Emrys. L'un était vieux, une liasse de cheveux gris retombant sur ses épaules alors que l'autre rayonnait de jeunesse. Aux vues de son armure frappés aux armes de Camelot, il devina qu'il s'agissait qu'un chevalier. Les deux nouveaux arrivants échangèrent quelques mots avec le sorcier qui trépignait d'impatience. Nobé sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir lorsqu'il comprit qu'ils laissaient Emrys sortir et surtout, qu'ils le conduisaient aux appartements sourire flottant sur ses lèvres immatérielles, le gardien prévint les divinités que tout espoir n'était pas perdu…

\----------------------

Morgana fut réveillée en sursaut par l'arrivée fracassante d'Uther dans les quartiers d'Arthur. Se relevant vivement du fauteuil où elle avait passé la journée dans un état de torpeur sans nom, la jeune femme vit son tuteur prendre place au chevet de son fils.

« Mon Seigneur, que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« J'attend Gaius et Sir Léon », répondit simplement le Roi.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Morgana remarqua que le chevalier n'était plus présent à ses côtés. Il fallait dire qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté de la journée, passant son temps à la consoler et lui répéter que tout finirait par s'arranger. De ne plus sentir son regard rassurant sur elle la fit frissonner de crainte. Elle avouait s'être habituée à la présence rassurante de Sir Léon. Il lui avait été d'un soutien inflexible durant ces dernières heures, luttant avec elle au nom de la survie de leurs amis. Jamais, en d'autres circonstances, elle n'aurait imaginé que le chevalier se mettrait ainsi en danger. Il avait mentit, désobéi et combattu les ordres de son roi. Il s'était montré d'une force et d'un courage à toute épreuve. Ne pouvant empêcher à un sourire incrédule de surprendre ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son cœur battait la chamade, Morgana réalisa alors que cette journée avait définitivement bouleversé sa vie sur bien des plans… Muselant ces sentiments inédits qui inondaient sa poitrine pour se concentrer sur la situation présente, elle s'approcha du Roi, les sourcils froncés.

« Où sont-ils ? » s'enquit la jeune femme.

Uther dévisageait son fils avec des yeux exorbités d'effroi. Posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule, Morgana ne put éluder un sursaut lorsqu'il déclara:

« Ils sont allés chercher le valet. »

N'osant pas demander plus amples explications, craignant que le Roi ne change d'avis, elle se contenta donc de lui apporter son soutien en l'attente du chevalier, du médecin et du jeune sorcier.

Elle n'eut pas à faire preuve d'une grande patience, car à peine quelques minutes plus tard, Merlin propulsa la porte contre le mur et se précipita auprès d'Arthur. Le sourire soulagée de Morgana mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle remarqua les traits ébranlés du sorcier. Il s'était arrêter à quelques pas de la couche du prince et le fixait, figé d'horreur. Des larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux lorsque Gaius posa une main sur son épaule et l'intima à avancer. Merlin s'approcha alors et prit place aux côtés d'Arthur. Il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper le gémissement de frayeur qu'il voulut pousser. Le prince semblait si faible, si lointain... Il pouvait presque sentir la mort s'emparer peu à peu de cette âme tant chérie. Posant une main tremblante sur le front brûlant d'Arthur, Merlin jeta un rapide regard à Uther. Le Roi se tenait à quelques pas de lui et étudiait le moindre de ses gestes. Sa main était posée sur la garde de son épée, signifiant qu'il serait prêt à frapper si le jeune sorcier esquissait le moindre geste suspect. Déglutissant difficilement, Merlin reporta son attention sur Arthur et son cœur rata un battement. Il était si pâle qu'on voyait presque les veines bleues de son visage transparaître à travers sa peau, fragile comme de la porcelaine. Ses lèvres gercées, laissaient à peine échapper un filet d'air alors que sa poitrine paraissait immobile. On aurait dit qu'il était déjà mort. Une vague de culpabilité envahit soudain Merlin. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir put agir plus tôt qu'il eut une envie violente de s'adonner à la défenestration. Ses larmes l'aveuglant, il pria pour ne pas être arrivé trop tard. Préférant ne pas imaginer le pire, il échangea un regard emplie d'espoir avec Morgana et Gaius, puis se pencha vers Arthur. Le prenant dans ses bras, il évita de penser à quel point il pouvait être glacial, puis l'enlaça. Malgré le fait qu'Arthur avait toujours été plus lourd que lui, son être moribond lui sembla soudain léger comme une plume. La tête inerte du prince reposant sur son épaule, tout le reste de son corps était étroitement embrassé par l'étreinte de Merlin. Le sorcier eut à peine besoin de tourner la tête pour lui murmurer à l'oreille:

« Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends. Tu es peut-être trop loin à présent, mais je suis prêt à tout tenter. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux Arthur. J'ai été si stupide… Comment ais-je pu imaginer une seconde que nous pourrions vivre l'un sans l'autre ? Si tu es parvenu à me faire revenir alors je sais que je le peux également. N'oublie pas, nous sommes les deux faces d'une même pièce. Je t'en prie, ne m'abandonne pas... »

Le silence dans la chambre d'Arthur était aussi lourd qu'une enclume. Chacun observait les deux jeunes hommes entrelacés, retenant son souffle dans l'espoir de percevoir celui du prince. Malgré le fait qu'il susurrait, tous pouvaient percevoir les paroles de Merlin, sa voix déchirée par le chagrin étant plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée. Uther se trouvait incapable de quitter le visage ravagé de larmes du sorcier des yeux. Il y transparaissait une telle détresse, un tel amour, qu'il se demanda comment il avait pu faire pour être si aveugle. Ce jeune homme aimait son fils, c'était si évident... Aux yeux du Roi, Merlin se révéla soudain sous un tout nouveau jour. Il n'était plus ce chétif petit valet, ni ce garçon plein de maladresse, ni même un dangereux sorcier, il était tout simplement un homme amoureux qui dépérissait face à l'agonie son amant. Alors que le regard d'Uther s'éclairait, Morgana serrait la main de Sir Léon au creux des siennes. Elle avait besoin de sentir sa présence, sa force en ces instants de torture. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle pouvait sentir ses pulsations jusque dans ses tempes. Le chevalier sentait à peine les doigts de la jeune femme broyer les siens, tout ce qu'il était capable de percevoir, c'était les paroles de Merlin et le fait que la respiration d'Arthur semblait moins difficile que quelques minutes auparavant. Gaius avait également remarqué ce changement et il retint son souffle d'appréhension. Merlin quant à lui, n'avait plus aucune notion de ce qui pouvait se passer aux alentours, tout ce qui comptait, c'était Arthur. Il continua donc à lui parler pour ne pas penser à l'indicible terreur qui s'emparait de son être à la pensée qu'il puisse échouer à le faire revenir.

« Tout ce qui compte c'est que je suis là à présent. Je t'en supplie Arthur, reviens vers nous. Reviens pour moi. Nous avons tout essayé, alors pourquoi restes-tu si froid ? »

A ses mots, il frictionna le corps du prince et réalisa avec émerveillement que son dos, qu'il caressait, semblait moins glacé qu'il y a quelques instants. Souriant, une larme coula sur sa joue pour retomber sur les lèvres d'Arthur. Un mouvement presque imperceptible vint alors flotter à la commissure de sa bouche.

« Arthur ? » Souffla-t-il en le serrant plus fort.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Prenait-il ses rêves pour une réalité où alors la poitrine du prince semblait-elle se soulever avec plus de facilité ? Comment était-ce possible ? Il était pourtant certain de n'avoir utilisé aucune magie. Comment toute la science de Gaius pouvait avoir échouée alors qu'une simple de ses caresses semblait redonner vie au corps d'Arthur ? Le sorcier savait que son amour pour son prince était puissant, épique même, mais de constater qu'il était capable de tels miracles gonfla la poitrine d'une immense allégresse. Reposant Arthur sur son oreiller avec toute la délicatesse du monde, Merlin se pencha sur lui, contemplant son visage qui avait perdu sa teinte translucide. Éprouvant une euphorie qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit avec autant de force auparavant, le sorcier sourit. Approchant lentement, ses lèvres frôlèrent celles d'Arthur. Et, alors que quelques secondes auparavant, un simple filet glacial sortait de sa bouche, Merlin pouvait sentir une respiration chaude et humide envelopper son visage.

« Je t'aime », murmura-t-il avant de prendre ses lèvres avec passion.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il sentit la langue d'Arthur venir à la rencontre de la sienne, l'une de ses mains se perdant dans les mèches corbeau du sorcier. Le véritable hurlement de joie de Morgana sortit Merlin de son paradis de chaleur. Se relevant lentement, il découvrit le visage souriant d'Arthur à quelques centimètres du sien. Il le dévisageait comme s'il était en plein milieu du plus doux des rêves.

« Suis-je entrain de dormir ? » souffla la voix éraillée du prince.

« Non Arthur, tu es bel et bien réveillé », lui répondit Merlin, une larme de joie retombant alors sur la joue d'Arthur.

A ce contact, son corps sembla soudain être traversé par une décharge d'adrénaline. Se redressant vivement, le prince fixa alors le sorcier avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir accepter le fait que Merlin se trouve réellement face à lui. Ce ne fut que lorsque ses yeux perçurent la présence de Morgana, Léon, Gaius, plus surprenant encore, son père, à son chevet, qu'Arthur commença à comprendre qu'il ne rêvait pas. Reportant son regard sur le sorcier qu'il avait sans conteste vu mourir sous ses yeux, le prince s'approcha alors doucement. Le laissant faire, Merlin ne dit pas un mot, il se contenta de le dévisager. Tous dans la pièce gardèrent le silence, muets devant les traits bouleversés d'Arthur. Lorsque son index entra en contact avec la joue du jeune valet, le prince sursauta, éloignant son doigt comme s'il s'était brûlé.

« Je... je t'ai vu mourir », déglutit-il.

Il se moquait du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, l'unique chose qui comptait était que Merlin...son Merlin, était sain et sauf.

« J'étais mort. Mais tu m'as sauvé... », avoua le sorcier, ses yeux ne pouvant quitter ceux d'Arthur. Il vit ses prunelles s'écarquiller davantage, avant de ses remplir d'étincelles de pure joie. Ne pouvant se contenir plus longtemps, le prince se jeta alors littéralement sur les lèvres de Merlin. Meurtrissant sa bouche de milles baisers délicieux, ses mains prirent son visage en coupe pour caresser inlassablement ses joues creuses.

Il était vivant...

Son cœur sembla s'envoler d'euphorie à cette pensée. Arthur ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi, mais il remercia les dieux de l'avoir exhaussé. Tout ce dont il se souvenait, c'était que son père avait tué Merlin et qu'il avait perdu connaissance juste après avoir prié l'ancienne religion. Était-ce sa prière qui avait sauvé Merlin ? Ou les bons soins de Gaius ? Il ne savait pas, mais il s'en moquait. Pour l'instant, tout ce qui lui importait, c'était les bras de son valet qui l'étreignaient à l'étouffer, ses lèvres qui dévoraient les siennes, son souffle chaud contre son visage... Un raclement de gorge qui leur parut extrêmement lointain ramena les deux jeunes hommes à la réalité. Cessant de s'embrasser, ils restèrent néanmoins étroitement enlacés tout en tournant simultanément leur tête en direction de Gaius. Ils ne prirent alors conscience de la situation que lorsqu'ils remarquèrent la présence d'Uther juste derrière le médecin. Alors que le Roi allait déclarer quelque chose, son visage figé dans une expression on ne peut plus troublée, Morgana s'écria:

« Arthur ! »

Elle s'élança alors pour enlacer le prince et son valet d'une même étreinte. Les jeunes hommes ne purent dire si elle pleurait de joie ou éclatait de rire. Ils se contentèrent donc de la serrer contre eux. Lorsque la jeune femme sembla remise de ses émotions, elle posa un baiser sur chacune de leur joue avant de revenir aux côtés de Sir Léon. Ce dernier était rayonnant, un sourire incrédule illumina ses traits lorsque Morgana lui prit discrètement la main.

Cette distraction passée, Arthur reporta alors son attention sur Uther.

« Père... que... ? » Commença Arthur, désirant à présent une explication à la présence de tout ce monde à son chevet, et surtout au fait que Merlin n'ait pas encore été brûlé pour usage de magie. Mais le roi leva une main en signe de silence. Son visage était impassible et es yeux passaient sans cesse d'Arthur à Merlin, observant leurs membres entrelacés et la farouche possessivité avec laquelle ils s'étreignaient. C'étaient comme s'ils craignaient qu'on les sépare à jamais…

Ils avaient peur de lui. Avant que qui que ce soit n'ait pu dire une autre parole, Uther quitta la chambre de son fils. Il avait grandement besoin de réfléchir à tout ce qui venait de se passer devant ses yeux...

Une fois que le roi eu refermé la porte derrière lui, Gaius partit à sa suite.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un va finir par m'expliquer ce qui se passe dans ce château de fous ? », finit par demander Arthur.

Morgana échangea un regard amusé avec Sir Léon, avant de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil.

« Je commence, seulement, vous devez me promettre de m'aider à combler les blancs, car je n'ai pas encore bien compris pourquoi Uther a libéré Merlin, » déclara la jeune femme à l'attention du chevalier.

S'inclinant respectueusement, Sir Léon s'engagea ainsi à l'épauler dans son récit. Arthur s'assit alors, son dos reposant contre sa tête de lit, un Merlin ronronnant venant se pelotonner contre lui. Ils laissèrent alors leur deux amis leur exposer tout ce qu'ils avaient manqué durant cette dernière journée pleine de rebondissements.

Gaius suivit le Roi jusque dans la salle du conseil. Il se devait de lui parler avant que la joie de retrouver Arthur ne s'évanouisse et qu'il ne cherche à revoir son jugement sur Merlin.

Il attendit qu'Uther se soit effondré sur un siège, le regard perdu dans les ténèbres de la nuit, avant de déclarer:

« Puis-je vous exposer mon point de vue Sir ? »

Il lui répondit d'un vague mouvement de la main, signifiant qu'il l'écoutait.

« Comment pouvez vous encore douter que la magie puisse également être utiliser à bon escient Sir ? Avez vous desceller la moindre trace de malice dans ce qui vient de se produire ? Moi je n'y vois que l'expression d'un amour plus grand et plus puissant que tout ce que j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir. Merlin est profondément bon Majesté. Et pensez donc à Arthur. N'est-il pas lui aussi né de la magie ? Or, tout comme Merlin, son âme n'est ni mauvaise, ni perverti par cela. Vous devez accepter le fait que tout n'est pas noir ou blanc dans ce monde Sir. Une petite nuance de gris est parfois nécessaire. Je vous prie d'y réfléchir. La survie de votre fils, de Camelot est entre vos mains. Car vous ne pouvez éluder ce dont vous avez été témoin aujourd'hui. Sans utiliser le moindre pouvoir, Merlin a sauvé Arthur. Ils s'aiment. Et si vous tenter de les séparer, je crains que votre fils n'y survive pas », prévint Gaius avec une profonde gravité.

« Vous pouvez vous retirer Gaius », décida Uther.

Sans plus rien ajouter, espérant de tout son cœur que son Roi aura enfin ouvert les yeux face au trépas avorté de son fils, le médecin quitta la salle du conseil. A présent seul avec lui-même, Uter alla se placer devant une fenêtre et versa une larme. Son fils était vivant et il le devait à un sorcier…

Merlin serrait Arthur dans ses bras et le regardait dormir. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à le relâcher bien qu'il ait mille fois trop chaud. Il avait faillit le perdre… Cette affreuse réalité le remplissait de terreur. Jamais il ne laisserait une chose pareille se reproduire et si pour cela il devait fuir Camelot, alors il s'y contraindrait. Tant qu'Arthur restait en vie, Merlin serait heureux. Ils avaient prévu de le faire quitter Camelot dés l'aube, avant qu'Uther n'ait le temps de se remettre de la "résurrection" de son fils et qu'il agisse contre Merlin. Le sorcier jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la fenêtre. La lumière qui y filtrait s'éclaircissait de plus en plus.

Il était bientôt l'heure…

Caressant tendresse le flanc nu d'Arthur, Merlin se pencha ensuite sur lui pour le réveiller d'un baiser langoureux. Frissonnant et soupirant d'aise, le prince entoura le cou de son amant de ses bras puis approfondi leur échange, sa langue s'aventurant plus avant, venant cajoler celle du sorcier. Après plusieurs minutes qui les laissèrent haletants et extrêmement excités, les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent enfin. Alors qu'Arthur glissait sa main entre les cuisses de Merlin, un petit sourire aux lèvres, le sorcier l'arrêta.

« Arthur… Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça, l'aube se lève ».

« Non ! » Grogna le prince comme un enfant trop gâté à qui on refusait une friandise, avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de son amant. Le serrant contre lui à lui couper le souffle, il ajouta:

« Pas déjà. Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes ».

Forçant Arthur à le regarder en face, Merlin remarqua qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Caressant ses pommettes saillantes, le sorcier lui promit:

« Je ne te quitterai jamais, je serais toujours là, quelque part, attendant le jour où nous pourrons nous aimer sans danger. C'est toi-même qui m'a poussé à partir, alors cesse de me faire ces yeux là, sinon je serais incapable de ne serait-ce que mettre un pied hors de ce lit ».

La moue enfantine d'Arthur s'effaça alors et, après une étreinte à briser les os, il accepta de délaisser les couvertures pour s'habiller. Le paquetage de Merlin étant déjà prêt, les deux jeunes hommes s'apprêtèrent à quitter la chambre une fois que le sorcier eut revêtu des habits de voyage et que le prince concéda à cesser de l'acculer contre un mur pour l'embrasser toutes les cinq secondes. La main sur la poignée, Merlin laissa alors échapper une petite plainte lorsque le battant s'ouvrit. Reculant d'un pas trébuchant, le sorcier déglutit difficilement quand Uther Pendragon apparut sur le pas de la porte.

Ils étaient fait !

Le Roi avait certainement entendu parlé de leur tentative de fuite… Il ne savait pas comment cela était possible, mais il n'y avait aucune autre explication à sa présence dans la chambre de son fils à une autre pareille. Uther et Merlin se fixaient, immobiles, un silence pesant imprégnant l'air. Ne laissant pas à son père l'occasion de déclarer quoi que ce soit lorsqu'il le vit ouvrir la bouche, Arthur alla se placer devant son amant et l'enlaça d'un bras protecteur.

« Père, je vous annonce tout de suite que je ne vous laisserais pas emmener Merlin sans me battre. Si vous désirez l'arrêter, il vous faudra me tuer d'abord ».

« Non ! Arthur ! » Protesta le sorcier, voyant en cette scène la réplique exacte de celle qui avait provoqué sa mort.

Uther ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder son fils et son valet se débattre désespérément pour être celui qui devrait affronter son courroux. Et contre toute attente, il sourit. Figé de stupeur en voyant la réaction de son père, Arthur cessa de tenter de repousser Merlin derrière son dos. Une fois qu'il fut certain d'avoir toute l'attention de son fils, Uther déclara:

« Vois-tu une horde de soldats à mes côtés Arthur ? »

Son fils fit non de la tête.

« Bien, cela veut dire que je ne compte en aucun cas arrêter Merlin. Je désire simplement prendre de vos nouvelles… à tout les deux. »

Merlin resta bouche bée, incapable de cacher sa stupéfaction qui le coula sur place. Arthur quand à lui, fronça les sourcils. Il était vrai qu'à bien y réfléchir, le fait que son père vienne seul dans ses appartements ne ressemblait pas à une arrestation. Il serait venu avec une armée entière s'il avait désiré s'en prendre à un sorcier. Il tenta donc de lire une quelconque explication, la moindre trace qui prouverait qu'il cachait un noir dessein. Mais malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il y mit, Arthur ne descella rien d'autre qu'une limpide honnêteté dans le regard du Roi. Jamais il n'aurait cru cela de son père… Se montrait-il magnanime envers un sorcier ? C'était impensable… Et pourtant, ce qu'Uther ajouta le laissa tout aussi bouche bée que Merlin.

« Tu sembles aller beaucoup mieux mon fils, j'en suis heureux. Fait en sortes que ton valet ménage son épaule, il ne faudrait pas que sa plaie s'infecte. Nous savons tout deux quel chagrin cela causerait à beaucoup d'entre nous s'il souffrait davantage. »

Finissant par trouver vexant l'ahurissement figé des deux jeunes hommes, le Roi décida de prendre congés, ajoutant qu'il attendait Arthur pour le déjeuner à midi et finissant sa phrase en priant Merlin de prendre soin de lui.

Lorsque la porte se referma sur son père, Arthur se tourna vers son amant, toujours totalement abasourdi. Il le vit alors laisser tomber son sac sur le sol puis se diriger vers le lit pour s'y effondrer littéralement. Ses jambes étaient incapable de le porter plus longtemps tant elles tremblaient. Merlin avait l'impression d'avoir couru pendant des heures, il était essoufflé, exténué. Durant quelques secondes, il s'était vu mourir à nouveau, Arthur s'interposant entre lui et son père, prenant également un coup mortel. Mais rien de toute ceci ne s'était produit. Bien au contraire, Uther venait presque de leur donner sa bénédiction. Il n'avait pas l'intention de l'arrêter ou même de l'exiler de Camelot. C'était tellement invraisemblable, inespéré, que Merlin se pinça le bras pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Lorsque Arthur vint le rejoindre, restant debout face à lui, le jeune sorcier leva ses yeux gorgés de larmes jusqu'à croiser les siens.

Il ne rêvait pas…

Le prince se mit alors à genoux devant son valet et vint se placer entre ses jambes pour enlacer son torse. Il était ému au delà de tout, des sanglots hystériques se coinçant dans sa gorge.

« Il…il a décidé de jouer les aveugles…de… de faire la sourde oreille. Tout ça parce qu'il sait… Il a enfin comprit que la magie peut aussi engendrer le bien. Tout cela grâce à toi… »

Il y avait tant d'amour dans la voix d'Arthur que Merlin sentit son cœur enfler au point d'écraser ses côtes. Une vague d'euphorie pure se répandant en lui, le sorcier éclata de rire. Nichant son visage contre la poitrine de son valet, le prince sourit à travers ses larmes. Il ne savait pas si tout cela aller durer, mais tant que Merlin se montrerait prudent et n'utiliserait pas sciemment sa magie devant le Roi, leur bonheur serait sauf. Levant la tête vers son amour de sorcier, Arthur le dévisagea.

« Je t'aime ».

S'emparant de ses lèvres, Merlin ravagea la bouche princière de baisers enflammés. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de sa vie. Alors qu'une coulée de lave s'emparait des reins d'Arthur, il mit fin à leur haletant échange pour souffler à l'oreille de son valet:

« Nous avons à présent tout le temps pour ça… »

Acquiesçant silencieusement, Merlin saisit son prince par le devant de sa tunique pour l'attirer dans le lit.

A midi, Arthur ne montra pas le bout de son nez au dîner. Levant les yeux au plafond où il ne pouvait entendre, mais imaginait presque les gémissements extatiques qui émanaient de la chambre de son fils, Uther sourit.

Ah! La jeunesse…

Fin.

\----------------

Alors ? Votre avis général ?


End file.
